Life is Life
by angel-from-hell-n
Summary: Naruto is 23 young officer he went to a new station in konoha city, for a new peacefull life,but he doesn't know that life & destiny want something els...SasuNaru...NaruSasu...Lemon for later chapters.New edition of'Fallen Angels From Heaven.
1. Chapter 1

Hi all,

Thanks for choosing this story to read. 'Life is Life' is the new title of 'Falling Angels From Heaven'. I deleted the story & rewrite it again & tried to decrease the errors.

I present the first chapter to 'obsessed reader', my first reviewer when I published this story as 'Fallen Angels From Heaven'.

I hope you all like it, & please review, & tell me what you think about it. It'll help me to continue writing & improve my story. & if anyone likes to be my beta or have any new idea, I'll be more willing to listen.

Enjoy ;)

Warning: it may have some grammatical & spelling errors.

"Life is Life"

…Chapter 1…

…Ending for beginning…

"Hello, I 'm Naruto Uzumaki & I want a ticket to Konoha for tonight."

A 23 years old man asked the woman with short black hair & a hat with the letter ' Age Air ' on her head, who was currently working with the computer in front of her. When she looked up, she drooled at the young man in front of her. Well who did not? Blond shinny hair with baby blue eyes, sun kissed silky skin, which covered the muscular & perfect body, rosy kissable lips, & three scars on each cheek, which made him sexier.

"Excuse me Miss...Miss?"

The boy asked and waved his hand in front of her face. She pulled out from her dreams (surly the perverted ones) with his smooth & warm voice.

"Sorry…m…m… may I help …y…you?" She faltered out.

"Yes… um ... I need a ticket to Konoha for tonight."

"Wait a moment please." She typed something, and then pressed the ' Enter ' button on the keyboard.

"Let's see...we have a flight about one hour to take off...the other is at 1:00 AM. Which one do you prefer?"

"Well, the sooner the better."

"Ok, would you like to get firs class?"

"Yes, please."

"Give me your passport please."

"Sure … Here you are."

She took it & after checking the picture with his face, passed it back with his ticket, but before he could catch it, she pulled back.

"Um, can I have my passport & ticket?" He asked innocently.

"Of course, but you have to kiss me if you want them back!" She said sweetly & congratulated herself for her brilliant idea, mentally.

"Excuse me?" He asked, surprised by her attitude.

"You heard me. If you want them back, you have to kiss me! Piece of cake, Isn't it?" She said seductively & winked while she leaned closer on her hand.

A sexy smile appeared on Naruto's pinky lips. He leaned closer too and whispered in her ear with a seductive voice.

"You didn't need to thereat me if you want a kiss! All you needed was just a simple ask. Who doesn't want to kiss a beautiful woman like you anyway?"

The woman giggled because both of the sweet words & hot breath, which was tickling her ear.

"Close your eyes"

He whispered in her ear again before leaning more closely to her lips. She closed her eyes & waited for her kiss, but it never came. Instead, she felt someone snatched the ticket & the passport from her hand. She opened her eyes & saw the boy was walking away already. He suddenly stopped and turned to face her. There was a smirk, playing on his lips.

"Thanks for the ticket by the way." & continue his way to the chairs, laughing at her gloat face mentally.

'Ha-ha like hell I was going to kiss you! She was eating me with her eyes! '

He sighed and leaned back on the hard plastic chair. Then closed his eyes & tried to relax. However, his mind automatically recalled the previous day...

… Flash back...

"_Hey boss ...there you are! I have been looking for you!" A teen boy about 16 years old ran toward him. _

"_Hey konohamaru, what's up?" He asked as he looked up from his newspaper, which was reading before the teen came out of the blue._

"_Nothing special, normal daily routine," He walked forward to the blonde & sat beside him on the ground .Naruto picked the plastic cup which was full of hot coffee beside him quickly before Konohamaru sat on it._

"_Hey, Watch where you sitting! You don't want to miss your ass, do you?" He said, annoyed with the boy's carelessness._

"_Ops… I 'm Sorry," He retorted with a sheepish smile & scratched the back of his head with a nervous gesture. _

"_Did you get any impossible mission recently?" asked konohamaru._

"_Na uh, same boring day's or night's cruises." He answered while he rolled the newspaper and put it beside him. Then picked up his cup, opened the lid & blew the hot steam of the dark liquid. After he assured that the coffee was cold enough, he drank it while he was listening to the boy._

"_That is why you are down, anyway, grandpa sent me to tell you that he wants to talk to you."_

"_Did he tell you anything about it?" He asked curiously, drank a little of his coffee._

"_No…he didn't tell me; I couldn't pull anything out of him, even the big puppy eyes did not work! I think I lost my magic! Humph, that must be very important. Would you promise me something? "_

"_What is it?" He lifted his elegant blonde eyebrow._

"_Whatever it was… you will tell me"_

"_I will promise to tell you unless it personal business ok?"_

"_Well, that's fair!" then shock Naruto's hand in agreement. _

'_Whatever it is I don't feel good about it. ' he finished his coffee & tried to ignore the strange feeling that bugged him._

_He stood up & walked to the office quietly & tried to guess the answers of his questions, but the more he tried to figure, the more he got confuse. When he came to reality, he found himself in front of his commander's office._

_He took a deep breath, Knocked on the door & waited for the permission._

"_Come in." A voice replied his knock. He turned the doorknob down & opened the door. There was his commander, standing behind his desk, his back was faced Naruto, busy looking through the limpid glassy window._

"_Did you call me sir?" He asked tried to hide his nervousness behind his usually false happy smile .But could not make his heart to pump a little slower._

"_Yes…close the door & have a sit." His voice was calm but also firm & demanding._

_He obeyed & sat on the woody chair in front of the black oak desk._

_An awkward silence prevailed in the room. The old man did not say anything & Naruto didn't want to start talking fist. Second after second passed but neither of them made any sound._

"_How are you today Naruto?" The old man broke the heavy silence at last. He turned on his heels & faced Naruto. He was around 50; his hair was white like his teeth. The lines on his face were very deep which made his face look rough & tiered but the small smile at the corner of his lips always showed the opposite. However, to day was not a normal day. Therefore, a small frown was there instead, made Naruto more nervous._

"_I'm… fine sir. Thank you."_

"_Good," He sat at his desk & placed his hands under his chin & fixed his eyes on Naruto's as if he wanted to find something in his ocean blue eyes. Sometimes it made Naruto to think that he can see through his eyes & read his mind._

"_Do you have any idea why I called you here?" Still didn't break the eye contact with blonde-haired boy._

"_No sir, I do not." It was getting harder every second to hide his nervousness_

'_Just spill it already! ' he screamed inside._

"_Two days ago, I received a litter from governor's general. They wanted me to send the best officer from my station to Konoha .I…"_

_He paused for a moment, the frown got deeper. Still watch every single move or emotion._

"_I… sent your documents & the record of your service & the missions you went on… today I received the answer." He pulled a drawer & picked up a gray envelope & put it in front of the eye-widened Naruto._

"_Open it."_

"_But sir…"He wanted to protest but cut with the demanding voice._

"_I said open it! "_

_He picked the envelope with shaky hands & opened it slowly. He pulled out the gray paper & read it. It was just one line letter._

_From: the governor's general_

_In reply to: Commander Sarutobi._

_Date: 4/1/2007_

_The informed Officer- Uzumaki Naruto-is accepted in first level. He has to be in Konoha 4/5/2007 for the next level._

_Respectfully yours, Hatake Kakashi._

_No! He could not believe it! He read it again & again & again…_

_The commander sighed. He knew what was in that piece of paper, he knew the answer when he sent the documents & he knew what the reaction would be when he find out .He knew everything…_

"_No." Naruto whispered .His hands were shaking. He looked up with teary eyes._

"_Naruto …" He tried to calm him down but failed._

"_No, I will not go!" He said aloud tried his best not to cry. _

"_Naruto…"_

"_I can't leave! "_

"_Naruto…" He called him a little louder than usual low & deep voice, tried to silent the angry, & at the same time, sad blonde._

"_No, how dare you? How dare you to choose my path before telling me? How dare you to transfer me somewhere else, as you know my situation?" The tears rolled down his sky blue but now cloudy eyes on his whisker like scares cheeks._

"_I did something that was right."_

"_Right? How do you know? All he has been through was my all fault! You can't…you just can't…"_

"_It was an accident."_

"_It was my fault…."_

"_No, it wasn't."_

"_Yes, it WAS…I KILLED him…I KILLED her….I MAKE him suffer…..I am responsible for what I have DONE…"_

"_**STOP IT**__!" He lost his control suddenly & shouted loudly, pounded his fist on the desk at the same time. Naruto stopped talking but the tears still falling from his eyes._

"_I am sorry … I shouldn't shout… but you did not leave me any choice." His voice was low again & sounded apologetic._

_Natuto's head hanged down, His face was invisible but his shaking shoulders showed that he was still crying._

_He sighed & continued with softer voice:_

"_I know…It is very hard…but … You always care for him…you spend your time on him…It's understandable … but… what about you? Look at you! You are a great officer Naruto, but the biggest problem you have is you cannot forgive yourself! How long you want to continue this... How long you want to blame yourself for something that was not your fault… I did that because I do not want you to suffer anymore…I want you to live…" _

_A thick silence appeared in the room again. _

"_What about him? He doesn't have anyone but me…"_

_This time Naruto was the one who broke it. His voice was dull because of crying, his head was still down, but his shoulders didn't shake anymore._

"_What about __**you**__? Don't __**you**__ need to live? Don't __**you**__ need to be happy?"_

"_But…"_

"_No but, you will go to Konoha. That is final! "_

_He rose up his head, the tear's lines were on his cheeks but his eyes were clear & puffed & red, his nose either. He saw the small smile returned on his commander's broken face……………._

… _End of flash back …_

"Narutooooo!"

He pulled out from the memory with a voice calling his name.

He turned & saw a blond woman with big breasts was running towards him with a man with long white hair & two red tattoo lines under each eyes. He blinked again. No, they were real.

"Baa-Chan? Old hermit? What are you doing here? I told you not to come here!" He said in surprise.

"What? You…wanted…to go…without… saying… goodbye?" She said between breathes tried to catch her breath.

"I left it on you answering machine. Maybe you got too old to notice it baa-Chan." Suddenly he felt something hit his head strongly.

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwww! That hurt! Is that as you call goodbye?" & hugged his head

"Ungrateful brat, you thought we wouldn't come to say goodbye to only brat we have?" Her voice was shaky.

He looked at her. Tears filled her deep brown eyes. He felt guilty, after everything they have done for him, they can't say even a simple goodbye & wishing good luck? However, they just make it more difficult as it is.

He turned his back. He didn't want them to see his tears. Suddenly he felt someone hugged him from behind, arms wrapped themselves around his shoulders.

'I'm sorry. I didn't want to see you… because ….because it is hard to leave you… I thought … I thought it would be easier that way…for … three of us…

Forgive me if I was selfish.'

He separated the arms around him, then bowed in front of them

"I know it wasn't your duty to take care of me… I put you in a lot of trouble… dye your hair baa-Chan or draw our picture on your original copy of your stories Jeraiya," He smiled at the memories.

"But, you raised me as your own child… fed me… sent me to school… If I succeeded, if I reached my dreams, if I standing here, if I'm the person who I am now…I should thank you."

He stood straight & looked at them. His uncle was hugged his wife, who was crying silently.

He couldn't hold it any more. Tears rolled down from his baby blue eyes & ran into his aunt's open & welcoming hands.

"You talk like adults brat."

He laughed along with his aunt. Oh, how much he is going to miss them. When she let go of him, Jeraiya start talking:

"We are proud of you my son." Naruto felt a warm feeling pumped from his heart to all his body's veins when he heard the old man's words.

"Thanks Jeraiya."

"Wherever you go… we are always with you brat."

"Thanks old hag."

"Flight no. 1254 to Konoha will be taking off in 30 minute, the gate 21 is open for the passengers. I repeat…"

'So soon?' he felt something flipped in his stomach.

"I guess now we should say goodbye." Jeraiya said with a smile. Naruto felt like someone squeezing his heart.

"Call us when you arrived." Tsunade said with a shaky voice.

"I will."

"Don't worry about the time. Just call."

"Ok"

"Don't forget to put a blanket over you or you'll catch a cold."

"Ok"

"Did you pick everything up?"

"Yes"

"ID card? What about Passport & Money?"

"Yes."

"Don't forget…"

"Honey, He is 23 young man & I'm sure he did everything right & Picked his necessary things." Jeraiya jumped between her sentences.

"I know, just checking."

"Are we done yet?" Naruto said tried his hard to keep his voice steady & fought harder to hold his tears for not falling again.

"Just one more thing," she said & bent to kiss his forehead. His cheeks turned to a light shade of pink. His heart was pumping madly behind his rips. He watched Tsunade pulled out her necklace & put it around his neck.

"But … but you like it very much. I…I can't take it…"

"Shut up brat. I give it to you so it reminds us for you." Then she hugged him for the last time. Tears were filling her eyes again.

"Thanks Tsunade." Then let go of her.

He hugged Jeraiya.

"Take care of yourself." Jeraiya said. His voice was doll.

"You too" Naruto didn't do better.

Naruto squeezed him lightly before allow him to go, then picked his baggage & walked to the gate of his plain. He stood in line & gave the man his ticket to check when it was his turn. He turned around for the last time to see his aunt & uncle, he waved his hand, & after they replied, he walked though the gate.

"You know what?" Tsunade asked as her tears rolled down on her cheeks.

"What?" Jeraiya replied while he put his hands around her shoulder & watch him climbed up the airport bus, with his wife from behind the glassy wall.

"I missed him already."

"Yeah, so I do."

"He is growing fast."

"Uhum."

"I can't believe he is leaving us."

"Yea it's hard. However, I think he did the right think though."

"Do you think so? I mean…."

"Yeah I know what you mean honey; he deserved it. Don't you agree with me that was enough for him to live in the past? Blamed or shamed of himself why he is alive in every single second was passing? & every single moment on his life feeling useless? 17 years is a long time for punishment. It was breaking him from inside. He needed a new life Tsunade & it is better to be far from him. He is a big boy; I know he can handle it."

"I guess you are right."

She cleaned her eyes with the back if her hand, hugged her beloved husband tighter, & watched the bus moving forward to the plane. A simple smile was dancing on her soft lips.

…Angel from hell…

XVII


	2. Chapter 2

…Life is Life…

…Chapter 2…

…An old friend…

'Where is he? Didn't he suppose to be here in 30 minutes ago?'

A tall man with a brown hair, which tied up like a ponytail behind his head, thought as he walked on a straight invisible line on the floor nervously.

His handsome face damaged with a large scar from cheek to cheek. That didn't make him ugly but more handsome & manly. His dark brown eyes looked at his watch worriedly for the 20th time in 5 minutes.

He looked around carefully, looking for a certain blond guy. However, all he saw was a bunch of girls came from one of the gates, searching the area with their sharp eyes. They stopped near Iruka, so he cloud hears the conversation.

"Do you think he went out of the restroom for real?" One of the girls asked still looking around.

"I don't think so, we lost him." One of the girls with red hair from the group of girls, said disappointed, stopped searching.

"Oh no, I didn't get his number yet!" the other with dark brown whined.

"Like hell was going to give his number to you! He was going to give it to me before he said he had to go to the men restroom" one of the other girls argued with the dark brown hair.

"What did you say? To you? I don't think he even noticed you," retorted a girl with red hair.

After a minute all the girls where arguing that which one was going to get the number of the boy.

"Girls…Girls!" A dirty blonde-haired girl silenced all her friends. She continued when they closed their mouths.

"This is just waste of time…we must find him. But before that, let's have an agreement… the one who finds him is the one who owns him, & the other must stay away from them, deal?"

They looked at each other, & then said together:

"Deal"

"So let's go find that cutie little blonde"

"Handsome." the other girl said

"Correction, He was Gorgeous."

"& HOT!" All the girls said together dreamy, Drools were hanging out of the corner of their mouths.

"Are we going to find him or not?"

"Hai!"

With that the girls walked away hurriedly to found the Gorgeous boy that they were talking about.

He shook his head & prayed to God for the poor person. They sounded like they were going to hunt!

Did the girls walk out the gate, which he waited for his passenger to come through? I seemed that they were the last ones…

"WHERE IS HE?" He said aloud desperately & shoved his hand through his brown hair.

Maybe he missed him when came out of the gate? Or maybe He didn't recognize him & he was passed beside him? Or maybe he put himself in trouble again… (He hoped not)…Or maybe…

"Iruka? Is that you?" A voice called his name.

His thoughts cut when he heard something.

He turned on his heels to see who called name. He saw the one who was waiting for.

"Naruto!" He sighed, relived when he saw the blonde was fine. A bright smile broke the frown that was on his face earlier. His heart was jumping of joy & happiness.

"Iruka!" The blonde ran to him let go of his luggage half way. When he came closer Iruka could see the unbutton shirt which wasn't stood on his body properly & exposed his tanned & firm chest. Iruka wanted to ask what happened but the blonde hugged him tightly & didn't gave him the chance to ask.

He hugged him back & laughed along with Naruto.

"Iruka! Oh boy! I didn't expect you to be here!" Naruto said when he let go of him. His voice was shaking because of excitement.

"I wanted to surprise you."

"Then you did it! I'm really happy to see you!"

"Me too, Wow Naruto you grown up!" He messed the blonde-haired boy's hair.

"Yeah, it's almost 13 years for God's sake!"

"Why did you come so late? Why are you like this?" he asked finally & pointed to the almost torn shirt.

Suddenly the smile on blonde face disappeared & looked pale. He whispered in the brunette's ear after looked around carefully.

"Good question! I will answer it in the way, ok? Let's go before they find me again!"

He picked up his luggage & almost dragged Iruka out of the airport. When they stepped out the building, Iruka helped Naruto & carried the luggage & walked to his car. He put the luggage in the trunk, then unlocked the doors & sat in. After a while, they were in the way to the hotel.

"Well? Care to tell me why you were late?" He asked while he stopped for the traffic light, which was currently red.

"Well it's a long story, I bought the first class ticket to be in peace & relax…. but I was wrong… for my fortune & luck, there was a group of high school girls, and they were come to the Fire with their teacher, as a one-week trip from their high school. Anyway, I didn't know or how but my seat was right in the middle of the girl's seats."

All his hair on his hand stood up from the memory he recalled.

"I tried to avoid them but they were stuck like a leech to me. Then I tried to trick them, pretended that I didn't understand them, but caught when that damn flight attendant came, & asked if I need anything & I said 'No' in our language… I thought I wouldn't able to arrive here alive …."

He shivered when thought about his situation in the plain. Iruka tried to fight the urge to laugh but failed at last.

"It was terrifying. I tried to change my seat but all the seats filled. Therefore, I tried to be nice with them… but regretted it as soon as I decided… they almost get into my pants! I almost throw myself out of the plain when it landed & quickly ran into the building. I told them that I was going to the restroom; they followed me & stood out side & waited for me to come out. I had to save my dear life, so, I opened the small air-cleaner's hatch & went in. after a while seeking through the canals, I saw a weak light I followed it & came in to a room which was full of cleaning stuff. I came out of the room when I checked nobody was around. They were going to eat me!"

'So those girls were going to hunt down Naruto.' He thought & considered rightful to the girls, Naruto was grown up…handsome…hot…in one sentence… became a sex god moving with two feet on the ground… nothing could compete with those attractive blue eyes…

"That's why I came a little late… I didn't know you would come." he gave Iruka a sheepish smile, and then checked himself.

'Shit, they tore some button of my shirt. Damn them all.' cursed Naruto as He closed the remained buttons.

"It's Ok… you know, your FANGIRLS were talking about you a few step away from me, OH Kami-sama… you put yourself in trouble before arriving or even stand on the earth. Congratulations, you broke the record." Iruka teased him

"I'm not the one who's looking for the trouble… trouble always finds me!" He said with a cute pout on his face… This made his face like a 5 years old child.

Iruka laughed at the childish posture. They got silent for a short time until Iruka broke it.

"So, how is everyone?" Iruka asked without tearing his eyes of the street.

"They are all fine… The old pervert hermit finished writing the new book of Icha-Ichas. The old hag is doing fine too. She is working for the G.H.O.F.C."

"G.H.O.F.C? What is that?"

"General Hospital Of Fire City, I told her the name is too long & ugly, But she didn't listen to me. They built it 2 years ago. It is huge! She is one of the best doctors & one of the main capitalists of the building."

"What about k… Never mind"

He spilled out the forbidden question, but it was too late to regret. He tore his eyes from the street & looked at the blonde for a moment. All he saw was sorrow in his now cloudy eyes. Naruto didn't say anything & Iruka blamed himself for being careless & didn't watch his tongue. He sighed heavily & opened his mouth to apologize but close it again when Naruto broke the silence.

"He was fine too, at least before I go to see him, before my trip… to…to say goodbye."

His voice was dull while he was talking. Iruka blamed himself more.

"So, what have you been through these years?" Naruto said cheerfully. If Iruka didn't know him, he would surprise of changing emotions so fast. He thanked Naruto for changing the subject, mentally.

"I'm teaching at the police academy & also one of the judges for your importing exam."

"Exam? What exam? "

"Huh? You don't know about the exam?"

"No!" Naruto's voice as almost like a dock's quack, startled of the word "Exam."

"Naruto calm down, it's not a big deal."

"Yeah yeah, not a big deal I know." He said sarcastically.

"No really, you know how many officers come from all over the country? It's about over 100 people come here, but only the best of the bests will be stay. I heard they just need 15."

"Wow perfect! Now my percent of success is bellow zero."

"Hey don't get hopeless yet, I'm sure you'll pass it."

"I don't know why you so sure about this."

"Because… I know you. You will be fine. 100. Ah….Here we are." He stopped the car in front of the big hotel. Naruto whistled when he stepped out of the car & watched the hotel.

'Oh boy this is HUGE' he thought & tried to count the floors.

Iruka pulled out the luggage from the trunk & almost laughed at the look on the Naruto's face. His jaw was dropped & his eyes where shinning in excitement.

They carried the luggage to the door of the hotel. There, a servant came & carried the luggage into the building. They walked to the receptionists who were in black suite with a light blue tie.

"May I help you sir?" He asked politely & eyed Naruto with an almost torn shirt, curiously.

"Yes I'm Iruka Umino. I reserved a room yesterday for Uzumaki Naruto."

"Just a minute please…" He checked on the computer.

"Yes. Your name is here. Please fill this form & sign it." He gave Naruto a piece of paper with a pen. He filled it quickly, returned the paper to the receptionist, & waited impatiently to lie on his bed while he stretching his arms & legs out &… His thoughts cut when the man started talking.

"Thank you, sir. Here your key-card to your room, I hope you enjoying stay here."

"Thank you." Replied Naruto & walked away with Iruka.

"Ok I guess you're very tired. I'll come here tomorrow to show you around the city. Is it ok with you?"

"Sure, why not."

"Ok I'll come around 11:00 am. Ok?"

"Ok."

"See u tomorrow then, goodnight Naruto."

"Good night." He watched Iruka got into his car. He waved his hand before drive the car to the street & vanished in the dark of the night.

He walked inside again & saw a servant waited for him.

"What the number of your room is, sir?" The servant asked.

"1577."

"Follow me please."

They walked to the elevators & waited for one to come down .The door opened the servant stepped away for Naruto to go in first. Then he went inside & pressed the button. However, Naruto was too tired to notice which floor it was, all he wanted just a little sleep, he did not get much in the plain. When the elevator stopped, the servant walked out with the luggage & walked in the not-very-long corridor.

Naruto followed him & stopped beside the servant in front of a dark brown woody door.

"Please, give me your key sir." Naruto looked at him, confused by the question.

"I mean your key-card sir." The servant explained when he saw a big question mark on Naruto's face.

"Oh…ha-ha… yeah… the key-kard…sorry… here you are."

The servant took it & pushed it in the lock. The door opened with a little 'Tic'.

Naruto followed the servant, walked inside the room. His jaw dropped when he saw the view in front of him. It took 10 seconds to comprehend the situation & the place he stood.

The room was gorgeous. The walls were in navy blue, in the center of the room was a black leather sofa with a big black plasma T.V. At the left corner of the room was a small bar with a lot of drinks & crystal glasses. The room connected to the balcony with a glassy sliding door. At the right corner of the room was a door near the bar than Naruto was sure that was the bedroom.

Ok escape the details & back to Naruto.

He came out of the shock, with a finger tapping on his shoulder, he turned & saw the servant boys, was stood there waiting for his reward. Naruto didn't like the look the boy was giving him & the way he was checking his body, NOT AT ALL! It scared him a little though. He searched his pockets for money to give the boy with hungry look before get rape! He pulled out the first thing he touched in his pocket. It was a dollar.

"Here you go. Thanks Mr.… "& waited for the boy to complete his sentence

"Morey. You can call me James… pretty boy." Naruto shivered under the boy's lustful stare.

"OK… James … thanks for helping me." He put the dollar on the boy's palm & almost dragged him to the door. He pushed the boy out & closed the door before even the boy got a chance to turn around.

He sighed heavily & walked to the small refrigerator, which was near the small bar. He put out a bottle of water and looked around & decided to search the balcony. He opened the sliding door & walked into the big balcony.

The moonlight washed all over his body. His golden hair had a strange glaze & his eyes were looked deeper & bluer under the silver light.

He walked to the short brick wall of the balcony. He sat on the edge of the wall so that his feet were hanging on the other side, & looked at the big city.

He didn't think that he would come to konoha… but here he is, Looking at the wonderful scenery in front of him. If you asked him what was konoha look like he would answer that it was like a giant leaf with fire files (which would be cars with lights on)…he looked at his watch, it was half pass two in the morning. Suddenly he recalled he didn't call his family yet. He pulled out his cell phone out & dialed the number quickly. After one ring, the phone answered.

"_Beeeeeeb, Hello?"_ A woman's voice talked from the other side of the line. It was strong but he could feel the concerned & nervousness in it. Naruto's lips turned to a small smile when he heard his aunt's voice.

"Hey baa-Chan! It's me Naruto." He said cheerfully.

"_Hey brat, Are you ok? How was your trip? When did you arrive...?"_

"Baa-Chan, I'm…" He tried to cut her words, because he knew when she gets worry, she will start talking & stopping when two Sundays meet.

"_Where are you now? Did you eat? You didn't …"_

"Baa-Chan…" He tried again, but failed miserably.

"_Sleep without blanket, did you? I told you not to sleep without blanket…"_

"**Tsunade**…" Naruto heard his uncle tried to stop her either, but he was as successful as Naruto.

"_Why didn't you call me earlier…"_

"Oh God!" He sighed heavily & massaged his temper.

"_I was worried to death! I…"_

That was enough! He took a deep breath & shout as loud as he could before she continued her sentence.

"Baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-Chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!!"

The voice on the other side died.

"Finally!" He sighed.

"**Wow Naruto, congratulations! You succeeded to shut her up in 20 seconds!**" His uncle voice heard, weak but loud enough for Naruto to hear. Then he heard a bump & a loud shout.

"**Aw Tsunade… your hands are heavy did you know that?" **Jeraiya whined from other side of the line.

"_You'll sleep on the couch for a whole week." _Tsunade voice was cold, even more than ice & that meant there was no room for arguing.

"**You are so meeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaan Tsunade!" **his uncle whined again.

'He should really watch his tongue sometimes' thought Naruto while he chuckled at their childish attitudes.

"Stop talking already!" said Naruto between their conversations & save his uncle for sleeping on the couch for one month. He didn't hear anything so he continued:

"As you stop acting like 2 years old children I'll explain everything briefly… I'm fine … The trip was terrible but I'm still alive…I arrived in 20 minutes ago… Iruka was there at the airport & reached me to hotel with his car."

When he finished he heard a deep sighed.

"_How is your hotel? Are you comfortable there?" _Her voice was calm but still a little shaky.

"It's perfect! I'm in the penthouse!" He said cheerfully.

"_Good to hear Brat, Good to hear_" Her voice relaxed. That made Naruto to smile again.

"I… I wished you two were here too." Suddenly he felt he couldn't talk. Words broke in his throat. Tsunade must have felt the sadness, because she changed the subject.

"_Yeah well, what's your plan for tomorrow?"_

"Iruka will come here to pick me up at 10 in the morning to show me around. I don't think that I last long here."

"_What do you mean?"_

"There are 100 people came here. They just need 15. There is an importing Exam… Like Iruka said, they want to choose the best of the bests."

"_Don't be so negative… You'll be fine."_

"I don't know… Maybe it's a sign to come back to Fire. Maybe that was a mistake to come here at the first place."

"_Don't judge. You didn't even try out. You just nervous that's all. I know that you can do it."_

"Iruka said the same."

"_OK then… If Iruka says, so you can do. It's late, it's better to go to sleep, you must be tiered & you have a long day tomorrow." _

"Thanks baa-Chan."

"_You're welcome Brat, Good night."_

"Good night. Say hello to Jeraiya."

"_Sure… Bye."_

"Bye."

He disconnected the phone when she hanged up. Now he was more relaxed.

He sighed & shoved the phone in to his pants. Then turned & put his feet on the other side of the wall & walked out from the balcony. He was tiered, so he decided to go to sleep. He walked to his bedroom without turning the lights on; the moonlight lit the room enough for him to recognize the king-size bed.

He put out all his clothes except his boxers. He let his body fell on the cozy & soft bed & let the silky blankets caressed his almost naked skin. He nuzzled his face to the soft feather pillow, then sighed heavily & relaxed his tanned & muscular body.

He ran his thin & soft fingers around the necklace that Tsunade gave him earlier.

He closed his ocean blue eyes slowly & fell in to dreamland.

So how was it? Hope you like it. Review please.

Thanks for reading.

...Angel from hell…


	3. Chapter 3

"Life is Life"

…Chapter 3…

…First meeting with Kakashi…

After waking up from a sweet dream, He took a warm shower. Iruka called him earlier & asked him to eat the break fast together & told him that he will be there sooner then. He wore a light blue short-sleeve shirt with navy blue jeans. He opened two buttons so the tan neck & the Tsunade's necklace were showing.

Then he went to the hotel's lobby & waited for Iruka to pick him up. It didn't take too long.

Iruka took him to a very small but nice ramen restaurant that decorated in Japanese style.

They ordered their ramen & sat at a small-circled table with two woody chairs.

"So, you still remember that I liked ramen." Naruto said while checked the small restaurant. The walls were dark red with a big snake-like green dragon, which was all over the walls. Paper lanterns were hanging all over ceiling with different colors. He tore his glance & looked at Iruka when he starts talking.

"Yeah… you were always hanging on my hand to buy ramen for you." Replied Iruka, smiled at the memory.

"Yeah, But I guess People are changing though the time." Naruto Retorted with a smile.

'What!!! Naruto doesn't love RAMEN anymore???!!!!' Iruka thought shocked with the Naruto's earlier sentence.

"Don't tell me you don't LOVE ramen." He questioned Naruto. The surprise was waving in his voice.

"Well… I used to… I still like it though… but not in love with it any more."

Iruka looked at Naruto oddly as if he had two head or something. He opened his mouth to say something, but when their conversation cut with the servant, putting the ramen on the table, he chose to be silent for now & eat his ramen along with Naruto.

They ate their breakfast in a comfortable silence, but soon broke by Naruto.

"So what's the plan for today? Just showing me around?" He said as he pushed his bowel forward. He was a fast eater. He knew it's not a good habit but he couldn't change it. He always had argues with Tsunade about that. He suddenly felt sad & lonely. He looked at his watch… Tsunade must be at the hospital by now & Jeraiya should go to his publisher & talk about his new book about an hour. How he really liked to be there with them…How he really liked to start the day with his uncle's jokes about Tsunade's hair…How he liked to listen to Tsunade's & Jeraiya's childish mooring argument at the breakfast's table… Oh God, it wasn't even a day & he missed them already…

He pulled out from his thoughts as he heard the brunette's voice, He actually forgot that he asked a question & waited for an answer.

"Yeah… Do you want to order another bowel?"

"No thanks. I want to stay in a good shape." He retorted with a smile. Iruka saw the sudden change in his mood.

'What have you done to yourself Naruto? You're not the one that used to be & I remembered. You weren't the type of the guy who sinks in his thoughts…' He thought as he continued staring at the blonde subconsciously.

"Err… Is something wrong? Is there something on my face?" Said Naruto, Looked at the brunette with curiosity in his baby blue eyes.

"No…It's nothing… & no, nothing is on your face." Replied Iruka & backed to his bowel of ramen.

"Iruka?" Asked Naruto, seemed to have doubt to ask his question.

"Hum?" He answered with his mouth full of noodle.

"What did you…I mean…How did you…um…well… never mind." Naruto finished his sentence with a deep sigh.

"What is it?" Asked Iruka He asked when he emptied his mouth & waited for his answer.

"Nothing" he looked away from Iruka.

"Come on. Don't fool me with that 'Nothing' thing, Mr. Tell me what's bothering you."

"Not really. It's just… I wanted to ask you… Did you… Did you felt that you didn't belong here when you came here for the first time? Did you felt like lost something?"

'So that's bothering you; you miss them, don't you?'

"Of course I did." He answered simply. He wanted to look in the Naruto's eyes but Naruto's head hanged down.

"Then what did you do to those feelings go away?"

"Well… I didn't do anything, I couldn't either. There are sometimes, some things that you can't change them or do something about … only time can solve those problems."

"Maybe." That was the last word Naruto said during Iruka was eating his ramen. After that, Iruka paid for his bowl & naruto's (even the blonde-haired boy protested). After few seconds, they were in Iruka's car again.

He showed Naruto the interesting parts of the city briefly. Clubs, Bars, best restaurants, library, zoo, the biggest amusement park in the country,

And the last one, the mountains. They were amazing. They looked normal when you watching them from a normal point of view, but if you were looking at them from a special corner, you would see four human's head.

There was a small park near the mountains; they decided to pause there for few minutes. They sat on the iron bench around a small square, under a willow. At the center of the square, there was a circled pond with a waterspout. The water, which was coming out of the spout, made the air cooler.

Naruto was enjoying the comfortable silence & cool atmosphere. The only noise was hearing except the water was breeze, which blown time to time, dancing between the plants & trees & tickling their leaves.

"So Naruto, what do you planning for the place that you want to live in?" Iruka broke the silence.

"Well, I don't know if I can stay here or not yet, so I'll stay at hotel until my situation settle down."

"Why don't you come to my place & stay with me & Kakashi?" Iruka said immediately, as if he was going to ask it whether Naruto said that sentence or not.

Naruto heard the familiar name.

'Kakashi… Kakashi …Where did I heard or read that name? Kakashi …Kakashi… KAKASHI!' he remembered the name where he read that name. He was the one who sent that letter which informed that he accepted in the first level!

"Kakashi? Hatake Kakashi?" Asked Naruto, surprised with the new discovery.

"Yeah, do you know him?" asked Iruka curiously.

"Not much. His name was in the letter which was sent to inform my acceptance in the first level."

"I see. Well, what do you think? Would you come to live with us?"

"Well I don't know…you know, I don't want to spend the nights on the couch," teased Naruto.

"Don't worry about it; I'll give you a mattress & a blanket to sleep on the floor." Iruka teased back.

"I think I can live with that for few days."

"OK then, let's go to your hotel, & pick up your things & go to my place. Kakashi is probably is waiting for us for lunch." Said Iruka & stood up.

Naruto followed the pattern & walked beside Iruka to Iruka's car.

They back to the hotel for liquidating & Naruto's baggage. Then they headed to Iruka's house.

When they arrived, Iruka parked his care aside of the street in front of his house. Naruto came out of the car when it stopped. He picked up his baggage & refused to let Iruka carry it, & followed the brunette inside the house when he opened the door.

"We're home," shouted Iruka when he opened the door. Suddenly a crashing sound heard from the kitchen. Naruto heard Iruka murmured 'not again' under his breath. He put off his shoes & walked along with Iruka to the living room he put his luggage beside the big dark brown leather sofa, which was in front of the T.V then let his body fell on the sofa.

"Welcome home dolphin-Chan!" Naruto looked back & saw a head came out of the kitchen. He couldn't see the face completely because ¾ of his face was covered with a black mask.

"Don't call me 'Dolphin-Chan' for 101 times!" said Iruka, annoyed with the neck name.

"But that's your name isn't it?" the other man retorted with a teasing voice. His eyes caught Naruto's suddenly.

Kakashi came out of the kitchen without broke his eye from blonde. Suddenly his eyes shone & cheered happily.

"Oh Iruka! You bought a **boy toy** for my birthday!" Naruto's eyebrows twitched at the word 'boy toy'

Kakashi ran to Naruto to hug his new TOY but Iruka stood in front of him before he could do anything to Naruto.

"To day is not your birthday," said Iruka, Irritated with his attitude.

Kakashi looked confused.

"It isn't?" he asked innocently & cocked his head. Iruka shock his head.

"So then let me guess…umm…hum… Yeah! I get it! You want to have threesome!" with that comment, Iruka couldn't handle it any more & smacked the gary haired man as hard as he could, behind his head, then pulled his ear upward.

"Ok…Ok… I get it, you want him for yourself…" that didn't make Iruka stop pulling his ear but also pull harder.

"Aw aw aw aw! Did I say wrong this time again?" he almost stood on his toes because Iruka pulled harder.

"Ok let me guess again…hum… Why would I bring home a hot, sexy, delicious, blond boy ...?"

Naruto's shock face become more & more blushed with every word came from perverted gray haired man.

"If he isn't a toy ….Or not here for having threesome…then…then …he …he…" Suddenly his dark gray eye shone in excitement again.

"Then he must be a STRIPPER!!!" He cheered again like a little boy that given him a lollipop. The result was another hard smack behind his head.

"Whaaaaaaaat? Don't tell me you bring him here for nothing!" Kakashi whined & rubbed his head.

"Seriously, what's wrong with this guy? Are you sure he is harmless?" asked Naruto, stood up & stepped back from the couch & the pervert Kakashi.

"Wow! Look at him, you have a good taste Dolphin-Chan!" he checked Naruto with hunger. Naruto felt naked under that horny bastard's gaze, He took another big step backward.

Iruka sighed & rubbed his temper with his free hand.

"Does he greeting all new people with this attitude?" asked Naruto, obviously panicked of Kakashi.

"You scared him Kakashi." he sighed again. Then turned & faced Naruto with Kakashi's ear in his hand & let Kakashi see him completely.

"Kakashi, this is Naruto, the one I've talked to you about before. He is going to stay here with us for few days." He looked at Naruto's paled face.

'I guess, he was.' thought Iruka.

"Oh…really? I didn't think that 'Naruto' could be as hot as this one… any way, nice to meet you Naru-Chan!" He stretched his hand to shake Naruto's. Naruto looked at his hand hesitantly, but decided to shake it.

"Nice to meet you too & please don't call me Naru-Chan." It sounded a little girly, well a lot girly, ok completely girly. The point is Naruto didn't like it at all.

"But I like it. dolphin-Chaaaaaaaaaaan, please let go of my ear I don't feel it anymore,"

"Under 2 conditions" said Iruka firmly.

"Anything for my dolphin-Chan!" Iruka's eyebrows twitched at the nickname but continued his words:

"1) You won't lend a hand on Naruto in pervert way & 2) stop calling me Dolphin-Chan, deal?"

"It's hard to decide," said kakashi but when Iruka pulled his ear as hard as he could, he remembered the situation, so he added quickly: 

"But everything you say Dol ...Ruka-Chan"

"Stop calling me with nicknames!"

"Why? You said don't call you dolphin-Chan, so I have to find a replacement. don't you like Ruka-Chan? Said Kakashi innocently, but if you ask Naruto, it was more sly than innocent. He didn't think if he can find something named innocent in him.

"No" said Iruka angrily.

"oooookay, How about Ruka-kun?" He waited for an answer but it didn't come.

"I guess not," he said after looking at the brunette's face. He cocked his head as if he was thinking.

"What about uka-Chan? No? Then, how about ka-Kun? That neither?" he ignored the sharp glares which were coming from the brown-haired man. Naruto was watching their action & amazed with the gray man's bravery, or idiocy?

'If Iruka was looking at me like that I would bought the Fire's ticket & flow away before he exploded.' thought Naruto & walked away from the two men subconsciously.

"Then how about… aw… aw… aw… aw… aw" Kakashi couldn't finish his sentence because Iruka pulled & squeezed his ear, hard. I mean HARD.

"I TOLD you NOT to call me with NICKNAMES!!!" Iruka almost shouted. His face was crimson. Was that because he was embarrassed or was it because he was angry?

'He's getting scary some times!' thought Naruto & Kakashi in union.

"Ok… I won't" Kakashi almost pleaded.

"You won't what?" asked Iruka squeezed Kakashi's poor ear harder, if it was possible.

"Iwon'tlendahandonNaru-Chan&won'tcallyouwithnicknames!" Kakashi said quickly in one breath.

"Sorry Kakashi, but I didn't catch a word. Say it again, but this time, word by word," said Iruka calmly.

"But...aw… aw…ok but don't pull anymore, I-won't- lend-a-hand-on-Naru-Chan-&-won't-call-you-with-nick-names."

"Good boy" Iruka let go his ear. As he let go of his ear, Kakashi jumped backward & rubbed hi ear with one hand.

"OK Naruto, let me show you your bedroom." said Iruka as he picked the luggage up. Naruto nodded. He bowed briefly to Kakashi & Kakashi replied his bow with a wink & a smile. Naruto return his smile & followed Iruka.

He guided Naruto to a medium size room. It included one medium-size bed with dark & light orange blanket, a dark brown desk, a wardrobe, which was in the light orange wall & a mirror in human size. On the desk was a jar full of sunflower. Everything was neat & tidy, & the cool breeze that was coming from the window, was playing with the light orange and golden curtain & keeping the air fresh. Iruka must plan it before.

Iruka put the luggage beside the bed & turned to Naturo.

"So, what do you think?" he asked nervously. Naruto's back faced Iruka so he couldn't see his face. He didn't answer his question either.

"Don't you like it?" Asked Iruka again a little disappointed.

"No" answered Naruto. He didn't even turn to face Iruka. Iruka, however, really was disappointed & upset with Naruto's answer. He opened his mouth to say something but shut it when he saw Naruto turned with a big grin on his face, his eyes where shining.

"I LOVE it!!!" he cheered happily & hugged Iruka. Iruka smiled & retuned his hug.

"Wow it's really nice! You still remember I like orange & sun flowers!" said Naruto after let go of Iruka.

"Well, I doubted when I saw you out of orange at the airport."

"I may not wear orange shirt or something but…" he pulled a little of his boxer out of his pants it was bright orange! "It will be always with me!"

Iruka laughed & thanked God that he really liked it.

"Ok then, as you settle your thing, I'm going to help Kakashi & set the table for lunch." Naruto's stomach growled in respond. Naruto scratched the back of his neck & laughed sheepishly.

"Ok then, come to the kitchen when you finish." said Iruka with a smile & walked out of the room. He stared at the empty space of Iruka's figure. A smile replaced the grin.

Don't forget to review ;)

…Angel from hell…

XV


	4. Chapter 4

"Life is Life"

…Chapter 4…

…Nothing special …

Lunch was fine, the food was grate, and everything was like home; but instead of Tsunade & Jeraiya, there were Iruka & Kakashi. They made jokes, had conversation, even a little food fight, but that didn't make Naruto not to miss them. Over 17 years, this was the first time that he ate his lunch without them…

"Narutooooo, Earth to Narutoooooooooo" this was Kakashi's voice, who was waving his hand in front of Naruto's face as he was talking.

"Huh?" Naruto said, feeling stupid of his respond.

"Are you listening to me?" said Kakashi with annoying tone.

"I'm sorry, I spaced out for a moment." said Naruto with a small smile.

"OK, for once it is acceptable. Now listen carefully because I won't repeat myself again." when Naruto nodded in respond he continued: 

"The importing exam will be beginning by tomorrow morning. Officers will come according to their family name's alphabet. Therefore, you are in the last grope. The exam will be taking 3days. The result will be published a day after the exam." said Kakashi & sat back on his chair comfortably.

"So, he is going to take the exam with the Uchiha, isn't he?" asked Iruka as he stood up & collect the dishes. Naruto stood up for helping him.

"Yeah I think so," replied Kakashi.

"Uchiha? You mean Itachi Uchiha?" asked Naruto as he put the dishes in the sink.

"No. His brother, Sasuke Uchiha. How do you know Itachi?" asked Iruka.

"Who doesn't? Famous Prodigy, drop-dead sexy, mysterious, hot & … Err…guys? did I … say something wrong?" asked Naruto & looked at Iruka to Kakashi, wandered what he said that made them look at him with two different expiration, one was smiling like an idiot under his thick black mask & the other was shock.

"Naruto…" said Iruka but didn't finish his sentence, he was gapping like a fish out of the water. Therefore, Kakashi did it for him.

"Are you GAY?" Naruto couldn't recognize what was in Kakashi's voice. He leaned to the sink & crossed his arms & raised one eyebrow.

"Yeah, so?" said Naruto casually.

"You lost Dolphin-Chan! Hand it over!" said Kakashi suddenly & cheerfully. Iruka, who was came out of shock with Kakashi's voice, growled & pull out 100 boxes from his pocket & put it to the stretched hand of Kakashi. Naruto looked at them confusedly, wondered what were they doing.

"Hey! Did I miss something?" asked Naruto curiously.

"Sure you did." Kakashi Said happily.

"Uh-huh, & care to tell me what was this all about?"

"Well, when I saw you, I told Dolphin-Chan that you are gay, but he denied it, so, we made a bet. If I win, he should give me 100 boxes & let me call him with his cute nickname…" Iruka growled when Kakashi talked about this part of the bet. Kakashi smirked under his black mask & continued:

"But if he wins, I should give him 100 box plus the house chores for a whole month, but I won & you saw the rest of it by yourself."

"I see, well that's not a big problem as long as no one knows about It." said Naruto as he returned to the sink & turned on the hot & cold water. Then put on the apron & tested the water if it was warm enough.

"Why? You scared or you shame of your sexuality needs?" asked Kakashi while he put the money in his pant's pocket. Naruto turned to Kakashi.

"I shame as much as you do," He said to Kakashi with a knowing smirk. Kakashi laughed in reply.

"How?" Kakashi asked with a sly smirk under his mask.

Naruto turned the cold & hot water off & added some dishwashing liquid, then put on the rubber gloves & took the sponge.

"Well… Let me see," said Naruto as he picked a dish up & washed it with the sponge.

"Two rooms for trio, calling nicknames, laughing when staring at each other's eyes with heart flying around your heads, slapping Iruka's ass every time he gets up from the table, Iruka blushes when you wink at him, brush your hand with Iruka without a good excuse like lifting the water jar or take the saltshaker when the food didn't need salt… should I continue?" Naruto continued, his smirk grow wider when he glanced at them & saw Iruka's blushing & heard kakashi's laughter.

"I love this kid," said Kakashi to Iruka, pointed to Naruto with his head. Iruka avoided looking at Naruto.

"OH, come on Iruka, that was obvious," teased Naruto. Iruka blushed harder in respond.

"One question, if you don't shame, then why do you want to hide it?" asked Kakashi.

"I have enough trouble with girls & I don't need any from boys."

"Reasonable enough." said Kakashi.

"So what's the plan for evening Naruto?" Iruka asked as picked up a dishtowel, & dried the dishes, which Naruto was giving him.

"I don't have anything special in mind." Said Naruto & passed to Iruka a glass.

"That's good, 'cause I have one." said Kakashi lazily.

"What do you have?" Iruka & Naruto Asked in union.

"First we'll go to the station. I think you should see it Naruto. After all, it'll be your work place too."

"Someone is very optimistic here." Naruto said when he passed the last dish to Iruka. Then he turned the cold water on & washed remain scum & the rubber gloves. He turned it off when he finished. He put off the gloves & untied the apron and hanged it on the wall near the sink. Then pour three cup of tea for himself, Iruka & Kakashi, & sat on his seat.

Kakashi frowned & retorted:

"I'm not; I saw the record of your services. You are one of the best even though you are young, & it wasn't only my opinion; three men of the upper positions confirmed my choice, Zabuza momochi, Ibiki Morino, & Itachi Uchiha. They really exacting about the choosing. If any one could get two votes from these men, they would go to next level. In 100 people, you & Sasuke were the only ones who got three votes."

'I should see this Sasuke guy.' thought Naruto.

"You must be really good that Itachi voted you Naruto." Iruka said while he sat at the table beside Kakashi.

"Itachi didn't even bother to check the other's resumes after the officers, including me, explained about the chosen ones," told Kakashi.

"You mean the Uchiha's vote make me special huh?" Naruto joked & drank a little of his tea.

"You didn't listen to me, did you?" sighed Kakashi.

"Yeah I heard it every single word, just wondering, why did he vote me? What did I have that the others didn't?"

'Really, why did he vote me? I may good, but I don't think I'm that good… so, what was it that made me special?'

"That's a good question that I can't answer, asked him when you saw him." said Kakashi slyly.

"Yeah right," Naruto rolled his eyes.

'Like he is standing outside the door & waiting for me to open the door & ask the stupid question.'

"Ok then that's settled, we'll go to the police station first, what about the rest?" Iruka Asked.

"After we go there, will go to the newest film in the movie, & after that, will go to a gay strip bar, & ... aaaw! Why did you hit me?" whined Kakashi as he rubbed his head.

"Why always your words ends to something pervert?" Iruka sighed & massaged his temper.

"My words didn't end, you ended it," said Kakashi childishly & pouted.

"If I didn't shut you up God knew where your conversation would go."

"If you continue shutting me up with hiting on the back of my head, I won't last any longer & you'll have to send me to lunatic asylum. Then, you'll be alone & suffer in the house…no Kakashi to kiss you… no Kakashi to huge you… no Kakashi to fuck …" his sentence cut again with a slipper, which was throw at him.

"That wasn't very nice…" & dodged another slipper. Then ran away when Iruka throw his teacup at him.

"You know…" said Naruto as he picked up his & Kakashi's cup & put them far away from Iruka's hand.

"If you continue throwing everything near your hand at him you have to buy your dower again."

Iruka growled & picked the broomstick & dustpan, start collecting the broken cup.

"I hate him…I hate him…I hate HIM!" murmured Iruka with himself.

"Hey Dolphin-Chan! Why don't you come & teach me a lesson? I know you want to!"

"Jerk." said Iruka & throw the broomstick aside with dustpan, ran to the living room to teach the super pervert a LESSON.

Naruto watched all the events occurring in front of his eyes with a smile.

'Love birds' thought Naruto, his smile turned to a smirk. He washed remain cups & swept the broken one. When he finished he decided to go to the living room & waited there for Iruka to **finish teaching** his **lesson, **but quickly decide to go to his room when he heard low moans & brushing lips.

'It seems that Iruka decided to **teach** the **lesson **on the** couch.**' Naruto chuckled at his thoughts as walked to his room to give them the privacy.

He closed the door & lied on the bed. He put his hands under his head & stared at the ceiling.

'Itachi… I should see him sometime… & Sasuke… sexy name, must be hot as his name sounds, maybe I can see him when we go to the station…' he yawned & rubbed his tiered & sleepy eyes. He picked his pillow & hugged it, then closed his eyes slowly…

Naruto jumped from his dreamless sleep with a big bang on his door.

"Hey Naru-Chan! Are you sleeping?" he heard Kakashi's voice from other side of the door.

"I wa-a-a-a-as before you break down the do-o-o-o-o-or." Said Naruto yawning.

"Ok then, move your cute ass & get ready. We'll go in 30 minutes." Said Kakashi & walked away.

Naruto yawned again & stood up to stretch his arms & legs. He pulled out a white simple long sleeve T-shirt with two black long lines from the collar to the sleeves & pare of black jeans from the wardrobe which he put his cloths in it earlier before lunch.

After he changed his clothes, he went to the living room. Fortunately, no one was there on the sofa. He sat on it & picked the remote control & turned the TV on. He didn't notice the devil walked in to the living room soundlessly & stood behind him smoothly. He slowly put the fingers around the tan neck & squeezed it hard but not hard to choke the blonde.

"HOLY SHIT!" shouted Naruto & jumped upward, his face was colorless & his breath was irregular, but that changed soon when he saw the devil.

"KAKASHI!" he screamed at the gray haired man who was on the floor, laughing hard.

"That wasn't FUNNY!" said Naruto angrily.

"OH GOD!-ha-ha-That was -ha-ha -hilarious! You -ha-ha –should- he-he-have-ha-ha- seen that" said Kakashi between his laughter.

"Yeah, & I'll be laughing when you have to spend a hole week sleeping on the sofa." With that, Kakashi's laughter stopped immediately. That made Naruto to smirk evilly.

'Why Iruka must be so sensitive about him? & why this kid should know it? Why? Why? Why?' thought Kakashi.

"You won't tell Iruka that I scared you, right?" said Kakashi.

"Why shouldn't I? I want to have my own FUN." Said Naruto slyly, & laughed mentally at the Kakashi's face which was getting paler & paler with every word coming out from his mouth.

"You won't tell him…"

"You won't tell me what Naruto?" asked Iruka as he walked to the living room, his eyes where narrowed & looked between Naruto to Kakashi.

"Err…" Kakashi tried to find some excuse, but didn't find any. Naruto rolled his eyes & helped him.

"Nothing… He was talking to me about your SURPRISE for tonight."

"Surprise?" Kakashi said confused. Naruto blow his fist into his side hardly but Iruka didn't see that.

"Yeah, you mean that surprise!" said Kakashi quickly, he didn't expect Naruto to hit him, but control himself not to react or punch the blonde right into his face.

"You have a surprise for me? What is it?" said Iruka as he raised his left eye brow, he was a little doubtful; this SURPRISE thing was a little smelly.

When Kakashi didn't say anything Naruto decided to help him again:

"If he tells you, it won't be a surprise any more, right Kakashi?"

"Right!"

Iruka seemed he bought that.

"Ok then, I'll go to switch on the car." Said Iruka & walked to the front door & went out.

"That was close," said Naruto with a sigh.

"That was really cleaver; you lied very clean Naruto, EVEN Iruka didn't say anything!"

"Yeah, & you owe me one,"

"Let's go before Iruka fall more into suspicion."

"That was the best thing you said in the whole day, Kakashi."

Thanks every one for reviewing the preview chapters.

Don't forget to review this one ;)

15


	5. Chapter 5

"Life is Life"

…Chapter 5…

…Meet the teme…

'Wow!' was all things that Naruto thought as he looked at the building in front of him, when he came out of the car.

The building was huge, about twice bigger than the old station that he was working at, with black stony walls & clean gray-colored windows. If there wasn't the big & shinny silver title "Konoha General Police Station" above the main door, he would think that was a big company or something.

He felt someone put his hand on his left shoulder. He didn't need to turn to see who it was when he heard him talking.

"Amazing, isn't it?" asked Kakashi.

Naruto briefly nodded & watched the building.

"It's just the outward, you should see its inside, come on!" said Kakashi cheerfully & grasped Naruto's wrist & dragged him along.

"What about Iruka?" asked Naruto as he tried to keep walking with Kakashi.

"He is ok, he knows where to find me," He lower his voice so that only Naruto could hear him.

"He has the best radar in the whole Konoha."

'I would have it too, if I had a boyfriend like you.' Naruto Thought wisely.

They walked through the glassy doors & walked into the station.

"Welcome to the KG, Naruto!" said Kakashi happily.

The walls were as same as the outside walls; the floor was covered with black ceramics. It was so clean & shinny that he could see his reflection in it.

There were about 30 silver elevator doors. Above each door was a number.

There were some officers with same white short sleeve shirt, thin black tie with a silver brooch & black shoes & pants, but with a small difference. In a quick look, Naruto found out that there were some silver or gold stars on their shoulders. Beside the colors, he also found out that the number of the stars on their shoulders where different.

Hundreds of questions appeared in Naruto's head that he wanted to ask, like why the color of the stars are different, or about the number which were above the elevator's doors, or what is the black irony door with the red zero above it, or why the officers looked at him oddly. But he couldn't, because Kakashi dragged him behind himself again.

He stood in front of an elevator with the number '17' above it. There wasn't any key to press for opening the door. Instead, there was a system with a thin but deep line & numbers from zero to nine.

Kakashi searched his pockets with a small frown. It broke when he found what he was looking for. He pulled out a card & put it in the thin line & pressed a long number. After he finished, the door opened. Naruto walked in the elevator with Kakashi.

He looked around to find the usual silver board with the floors number on it, but all he found were two keys: up & down. Kakashi pressed the up button. The doors closed & start moving upward. Kakashi looked at Naruto's face & laughed at the cute confused look.

'He is the right choice, I know it. He can't resist in front of this one, he-he' Kakashi thought as he stared at the blonde, a big sly smirk applied on his lips, but Naruto couldn't see under the gray-haired man's mask.

After few seconds the door opened & they walked to a chamber. It was a huge room with 2 floors. In the first floor, there were around 15 medium glassy rooms. 3 room in each row. In each room, there was a black woody desk with a computer system on it beside a fax machine, a book shelves with a lot of folders & papers.

"This is the place that you'll work in," Kakashi's happy voice tingled in the empty chamber. Naruto tore his gaze from the empty rooms & move it at Kakashi beside him on the left side.

"Why none work here? Why this place is empty?" he asked curiously.

Kakashi didn't answer him immediately; it was hard for Naruto to guess the man's ¾ covered face. Instead of talking, Kakashi sighed deeply & started to walk. Naruto fallowed him with one foot space. He thought that Kakashi didn't hear him, but that was stupid, there was no one but him & Kakashi there, & there wasn't any noise. Then why Kakashi didn't answer him? Did he ask something that he shouldn't ask?

His thoughts tore when Kakashi stood in front of one of the glassy rooms. Row 3, room 2.The room was in the middle of other two rooms.

"Have you heard about the explosion in Konoha High 5 years ago, Naruto?" asked Kakashi without tearing his gaze from the room.

"Yes," answered Naruto hesitated.

Kakashi sighed again & continued staring at the empty room; as if he could see there something that Naruto couldn't see.

"We were the best trio in this part of the department," Started Kakashi suddenly, after passing few second.

"My partners & I sent to a mission, we had to solve a dangerous case about the series explosions in Konoha. We were so close to it, so close…" he almost whispered the last words. He didn't say anything for a moment. The memories were passing in front of his eyes after one another.

Naruto didn't say anything. He read about the explosion in the newspaper & watched it in the TV. The camera man died after few days because of the burnings. He remembered that his commander went to Konoha for comforting & funeral ceremonies of the honor dead officers like other high position officers. It was really a sorrowful & painful event for all the people all over the country or even all over the world.

He pulled out from the old memories when Kakashi start talking with a dull voice.

"We were there like others; everything was prepared for unexpected events. We found out that who it was, & we also located where his target was, before explode it. Everything was going well until…" his voice broke in his throat. His fists, which were balled beside his sides, were shaking now.

He wanted to comfort the gray haired man, but he decided against it, Kakashi wasn't the type who was looking for a shoulder to cry on, so he waited for him to calm himself down.

After passing few minuets, he started talking again with a controlled voice, but his shaky fisted hands betrayed the inside emotions.

"We were surprised & confused when we heard an explosion from the headmaster's office; everything was going according to the plan, but suddenly that explosion destroyed everything, now everything was out of control, all I remember that in that riot, we went to the main building, where the classrooms located."

"We started to empty the classes, which was very difficult. They had heard of the explosion & panicked & screaming, running for their lives all around, you can't imaging how the situation was, organizing a bunch of panicked kids. Anyway, we thought everything would be ok, we emptied the eastern building & went to the western building,"

"But it seemed that day wasn't our day," he said bitterly.

"We were doing well… everything was fine … but in one blink…" Kakashi paused. The memory danced in front his eyes. He wanted it to go away to vanish in the darkness of his mind, but alas…

"Just one or two class got empty; we were in the third floor… suddenly… everything exploded in front of our eyes… all we cloud see was fire… my ears couldn't hear anything, they were deaf of explosion & scream of pain & horror,"

"When I opened my eyes I was on the floor, I didn't know where I was at first but when I looked around… I wished that I didn't open them…"

"Fire was everywhere, burning & eating whatever on its way, I tried to find my friend between the burned or injured bodies… It was the most horrible & painful spectacle I had ever seen… smell of burning flesh & blood was making me to vomit… it got worst when I walked to one of my partners… she was threw herself on one kid to save his life, both of them were unconscious though, I put my fingers on her neck to feel her heart beat but I felt none…" he closed his visible eyes.

"I moved her body, I wanted to be wrong that time… wanted her to open her eyes, I shook her; even slapped her; but the more I tried the more I got desperate… I didn't want to believe that I lost her… I thought I could help her, but alas… I was too late…"

"When I understood, which was very hard, that I couldn't do anything, I tried to find my second partner… It didn't take too long… I found his half alive body in one of the classrooms… He was lost a lot of blood… he didn't have even enough power to breathe… I helped him to stand up… He just smiled simply at me & shook his head. He opened his chain & nametag, put the chain around my neck & shove the nametag in my pocket, suddenly he grab my wrist & push me out of the window."

"I was so shocked to protest or even scream… but suddenly the whole building exploded… all I saw was my best friend's smiling face & bloody body for the last time, before disappearing in the fire's flames. Then, everything went black."

"After 2 days I woke up in an unknown place. I thought I was dead first; but when I blinked several times to clear my eye side, I saw my colleagues with broken arms or wrapped heads with white bandage. They were all happy to see me alive & awake. When I asked about my partners their smiles fell & their faces got sad. I got my answer very clearly without hearing it. When I tried to sit, I felt a terrible headache from the left side of my head & my left eye burnt in pain. They calmed me down & told me that when they found me there were several wood & glass shades in my eye. The doctors got them out & they said I can see with it again." Kakashi sighed & put his left hand on his injured eye unconsciously.

"It healed but it never like the first again; they said that they couldn't pull out some of the glass shades in my eyes because they were near to my sight's nerve so they couldn't remove them. Over the years they moved in my eyes & came to my iris, anyway," he removed his hand.

"Just 5 people of 15 survived from that incident. But that wasn't all that. The children in second & third floor all died. My nightmares were all about my partner's burning body or the screaming girls & boys, pleading me to save them. I couldn't handle it any more. I didn't want to be a Specter any more. So, I wanted them to be a normal officer. But they didn't accept it; they wanted us to be the captains of the teams, for our friends we lost."

"This exam is holding every year, to replace the missing; but they fell every year. This is the general police station, so they need the best of the best, but they didn't find any for their taste. But this year is different." 

For the first time, from the time they stood in front of the empty glassy room, Kakashi looked at Naruto.

"I really hopeful, this time this part will be open again; I can even bet who will be stay here. The Specters will be parade once again." There was something that made Naruto to smile & nod.

"I don't know why I told you this with details, but I'm sure this made you understand a lot of things about me & this part of the building,"

Naruto was sure that Kakashi was smiling sadly under his thick mask. He wanted to say something but when he heard foot steps he stopped himself & followed Kakashi's gaze.

When he turned he saw the most gorgeous thing he'd ever seen.

Silky black hair which was match with dark midnight eyes with two elegant ebony eye brows, fine nose, pinky soft lips, pale moonlight skin covered the well-build & muscular body. His hands were in his dark blue pant's pocket which was matching with a dark blue short sleeve shirt & the light blue tie, walking to them gracefully.

Naruto came to earth with Kakashi's voice.

"Hello Sasuke! What are you doing here?" Kakashi asked inquisitively, but smirking under the black mask, hidden from Naruto's eyes. Of course he knew why the young Uchiha was there, that was what he wanted, wasn't it? His smirk got wider when he saw Sasuke's eyes didn't leave Naruto's.

BINGO!

"I should ask you the same," said Sasuke with a deep voice. His eyes moved to see Kakashi's visible one.

"Oh, I brought him to see his new work place." Kakashi Said simply. He watched those midnight eyes left his & fixed on Naruto again. They looked like they wanted to eat him; but that wasn't something that every one could see in those refractory eyes & cold expression.

'Impatient, aren't we?' chuckled Kakashi mentally.

"My bad, I didn't introduce you two." Said Kakashi slyly & watched every move of the two. He stood between them.

"Naruto this is Sasuke Uchiha, brother of the Itachi Uchiha." continued Kakashi with the same sly voice & watched the raven's sharp gaze with the message: "if-you-address- me- with- Itachi- again- I'll- swear-I'll-ripe- you're-dick- &-squeeze-it-in-your-big-mouth".

He laughed mentally. How Kakashi liked to tease the young Uchiha & he couldn't do anything about it.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, Nice to meet you." Said Naruto friendly & stretch his hand to shake Sasuke's, He seemed that he didn't notice the sharp glare. Sasuke looked at the blonde again when he started talking.

'Cute' was only the word that he repeated in his mind about blonde from the first time his eyes met his. When he starts talking for the firs time, his voice was like a melody in his ears.

'I wonder how his voice sounds, under me & panting, or shouting my name to heavens.' thought Sasuke & smirk at the images of Naruto, sweating & begging to…

The chain of his thoughts tore when Kakashi coughed & attract his attention to present. He looked at stretched hand of Naruto for a short moment, then took it & shook it briefly.

"Same, Dobe." Was all Sasuke said to blonde. He almost got an erection when he touched the smooth & tanned skin of his hand. He saw a lot of men & women, but none of them attract him like this one.

He almost wanted to push the sexy blonde to the glassy wall & kiss him hard till his lips get red, then ripe his shirt away from his body to touch every single place of his tanned chest & listening to his cute sexy whimpers & his pleading for more touch, Then he attacks to his swallowed lips again & shove his tongue to the hot cavern & save the sweet taste & touch anywhere he could, then dance for dominance with the slippery muscle & swallow the delicious hot moans of the blonde, & while they where kissing passionately, blonde took Sasuke's hand & guides it into his pants &…

He didn't have the best part because the blonde pull his hand from his & glare at him.

"Don't call me Dobe, Teme!" Naruto said angrily & glared at the raven. What the fuck he did that made the bastard called him Dobe? He just wanted to be friendly! Kakashi almost laughed out ,when Naruto said that out loud, & the shocked face of the raven.

This was the first time that someone talked to the great Uchiha like that; he was mixture of shock & surprise. He thought that he would submit to him like anyone else; but even Uchihas make mistakes.

Sasuke hold his cold mask perfectly even when he was surprise with the blonde's sudden reaction. The only reaction he showed was the death glare that only the young Uchiha was the master of it.

"WHAT did you call me DOBE?" he asked coldly, still kept his glare at the blonde.

"I said DON'T Call me Dobe, TEME!" he retorted with the same coldness, still kept the glaring.

Kakashi was really had a hard time to control his laughter. He knew if he laughed there, he would die then & there by the angry Uchiha, & he didn't think he was done fucking his dolphin-Chan enough, so he didn't want to die so early right? Right! So he did the wise way & just watching them & wished His dolphin-Chan was there & enjoying the show as he much as he did, but alas…

"No body dares to call me Teme, & nobody will."

"Oh yeah? Who said that none could, Teme? Oh did I say Teme again, Teme?" Now he was pissing the Uchiha.

"Say it again & you'll be sorry for binge born." Came the dangerous reply.

"What will you do if I say it again T…."

"OK, stop it, both of you!" Kakashi decided to say something before the argue get worst.

"He started it!" both said childishly & pointed to each other. Then glare at each other again.

"Don't repeat my words." Both said again angrily.

Kakashi sighed & shook his head. He took Naruto's hand & dragged him to the elevator's door.

"Good bye Sasuke, call me later. I have to talk about SOMETHING with you"

When the raven didn't say anything he put his card in the thin line & entered the code. They stepped in when the door opened, & after a short moment they disappeared behind the silver iron.

Sasuke looked at them until the door closed, when he heard the elevator moved downward, a smirk danced on his rosy pink lips.

None ever talked to him like that before. He somehow amused him & he liked his bravery, or was it idiocy? What ever it was, it felt strange, somehow new to him. Everybody treat him because he was hot & good looking or his family name. Nobody ever treat him for who he was & that made him more attract to the blonde.

'You'll be pay for it Dobe, but in my way'

…In the elevator...

"How dare he call me Dobe? That stupid Teme…" Naruto didn't stop babbling after the elevator start moving. But Kakashi wasn't listening to him, his mid was reviewing the moment when they were with Sasuke.

Nobody could surprise an Uchiha this simply, specially the younger one.

He remembered the lust when the raven was looking at blonde's eyes or when he was shaking the blonde's hand or the surprise when Naruto retorted & call him 'Teme', or made the Uchiha act like 5 years old child. Naruto was the one who pulled out some reaction from Sasuke so easily, even Itachi couldn't piss Sasuke off this easily, and that was a record. The reactions weren't pleasant but, well, Sasuke never react pleasantly when some one call him 'Teme'.

But did he choose the right one?

He looked at the blonde who was mumbling under his breath & cursing the Uchiha, & heard 'Teme', 'stick up his ass', & 'who he was'.

Yup, He did the right thing & chose the right one, & he was satisfied with his work. He knew that he wouldn't reject him like anyone else.

'I hope you don't mess it up.'

Thanks every one who reviewed, that really helping me keep going.

Keep helping me then ;)

Hope you enjoyed  

…Angel from hell…


	6. Chapter 6

…Life is Life…

…Chapter 6…

…Importing exam …

"Naruto?"

2 Days passed in one blink.

Now here he was, a very nervous & anxious Naruto, sat at breakfast table with pervert Kakashi & worried Iruka, who was trying to force Naruto to eat something.

"Come one Naruto. Just one bite," said Iruka & held a piece of toast with spreader marmalade on top of it in front of Naruto's mouth.

"For the one hundred times, I'm not hungry." Said Naruto unwillingly & rolled his head to avoid the toast.

"But if you don't eat you won't have enough energy to even stand. You didn't eat dinner last night!" Said Iruka worriedly & hold the toast in front of his mouth once again.

"He's right." Kakashi Said, after he sipped his tea.

"I'm not hungry." Naruto repeated.

"What is wrong with you? Don't you want to be accepted?" asked kakashi as he fixed his gaze on Naruto. He saw it when he stiffed & shifted a little on his woody chair.

"I don't know." He murmured under his breath.

Did he want to be accepted? Is it what he wanted? Did he want to stay? To forget? To leave everything behind? Wasn't this what Tsunade, Jeraiya & his comandar wanted him to do? If this what he wanted, then what is this nagging feeling, bothering him when he think about it? Was it guilt?

"Oh come on, don't tell me you came here from Fire for nothing! Don't be such a baby & be a man, make your decision right now!" said Kakashi sternly, didn't broke the gaze from the blonde.

'He is right…'

Iruka glared at the silver hair man & opened his mouth to comfort Naruto, but shut it as soon as he saw Naruto took the toast that he made for him & start eating it. He was surprised & looked back at the brunette, & when he saw a satisfied smile on his pervert lover, he relaxed & start eating his breakfast. Everything went in silence after then.

After finishing their breakfast, everybody went to change their clothes. Naruto wore his officer's uniform, the one which he was wearing during his duty in Fire station. It included a light blue sleeveless shirt with white tie, pare of dark blue pants, & a black hat.

"What a hottie" whistled Kakashi & cussed Naruto to blush cutely.

After few minutes they where on their way in Iruka's car. To cheer Naruto up a little, Kakashi picked a CD & put it in the CD player; he chose a song & turned the volume to maximum & sang with the song. Iruka looked at his lover oddly like he was a crazy man. Kakashi winked at Naruto in the mirror. Naruto took his hint & after a little companied him & sang along the song with him. Iruka rolled his eyes & looked out of the window.

After 30 minutes they arrived at the exam place. It was behind the main building.

"OK Naru-Chan, this is your stop!" Said Kakashi after he stopped the car aside of the street. Neither Kakashi nor Iruka did come out of the car.

"Don't you come?" said Naruto, his hand was on the car's door knob & looked at them curiously. They both shifted on their sits & rolled to see him.

"Nope, I & dolphin-Chan should go to the main building. We'll catch up with you later." Kakashi Said.

"OK then, wish me luck!" said Naruto & opened the door & got out of the car. He walked a few steps & turned back to watch them before he climbed the stairs up.

Iruka smiled at him & Kakashi raised his thump up. Naruto waved his hand & turned to the building.

He closed his eyes, sighed deeply & fixed his hat on his blond hair. Then opened his eyes & climbed up the stair one by one confidently. When he reached the door he heard the car engine, getting far & acknowledged Naruto that Kakashi & Iruka went.

He pushed the dark Glassy door without any hesitate. Behind the door was a desk with an officer at it with the uniform like Kakashi & Iruka. He looked young about 27 or so, with a band on his nose. Naruto read his nametag: Kutetsu Hagane. Another man was stood near him, he had bandaged his chin. His nametag told Naruto that his name was Izumo Kamizuki.

"Good morning sir. What's your name?" the officer asked Naruto politely.

"Naruto Uzumaki." He replied.

The officer at the desk searched over the papers in front him. After few moments he put a form paper in front of him.

"Please fill this form & sign here." He put another paper in front of him.

Naruto signed the paper first then filled the form & handed both to Kutetsu.

He thanked Naruto & let him to pass. Behind the officers was a door. The door was protected with a system as same as the elevators. There was no knob to push the door open. Izumo put his card in the system & interred the PIN number. The door opened with a soft click. But before he walked through the door, Izumo gave him a card & a number.

"This is your chair number," Kutetzu motioned to the paper with the number.

"& this is your ID card, you should keep it till the exam ends. Be careful about it, here, paste it to your shirt with this," & gave him a safety-pin. Naruto took it & did as he told. He thanked as he pushed the door & walked through the door.

'What the hell?' was the first thing that came to his mind. He was dead in his track & looked around shocked. In front of him were 20 rows; in each row were 5 chairs in the middle of a very large room. There were also about 40 chairs, each 20 ones aside the room along the rows. They were seemed to belong to examiners or something.

Most of the chairs had been filled with male & female officers with different uniforms, chatting with others or looked at the big clock on the wall which was in front of the rows.

Naruto looked at the paper in his hand, the big black '6' on it showed Naruto that he had to walked forward to his chair in the second row, first chair at the right corner.

He put himself together & hoped that wasn't the thing he was thinking. He put off his black police hat & walked between the chairs to reach his, & tried to ignore the stares & gazes& whispers he received from the other officers.

He sat on his chair when he reached it. He put his hat on the arm of the chair beside the pencil & eraser.

He looked around a little. In the first row were only 3 officers with the same uniform, 2boys & one girl. Naruto guessed they should have been in the same station. The girl had blond hair like Naruto but a little lighter. She was talking to a boy next to him with brown hair & strange tattoo on his face. The boy next to him had dark red hair. He seemed uninterested about the surrounding around him. His back was faced Naruto, so he tried to imagine the boy's face. He saw the boy tensed & looked back straight at Naruto. His eyes where deep green like the color of the forest, located under the hairless brows, surrounded with a thick black lines which were making them look greener. Above his hairless brow, on the left corner of his forehead, was a red tattoo.

He looked very handsome & awfully familiar to Naruto. The boy continued staring at him blankly.

'Where did I see that boy?' thought Naruto & searched in his memory to find the familiar face. Suddenly it hit Naruto…

…_Flash back…_

"_Where are you going?" the six years old Naruto asked sadly._

"_I don't know," answered the red head boy around the age of Naruto._

"_I don't want you to go!" the blonde hugged his read head friend & whined._

"_I don't want to go either, and I can't do anything about it. Father told us we should move with him, I hate him so much!" _

"_Are you ready boy? We don't have all day for you." a man around 35 shouted from inside of the car in front of Naruto's house._

_The read head just return & glared at his father. He pushed Naruto softly & looked at the now teary eyes of Naruto blankly. The shinny lights in his eyes were gone, & that made his eyed look greener than usual._

"_I have to go now Naruto, you always will be my best friend & we will see each other in the future." the read head said while he was whipped the fallen tears with his fingers on Naruto's cheeks._

"_Promise?" said Naruto & raised his small finger._

_The read head nodded & catch the blonde's finger & repeated "promise."_

"_I'll miss you so much!" more tears fell from Naruto's eyes._

"_I…" but the read head couldn't finish his sentence because he pulled away from his blonde friend by his father's strong arms & pushed into the care forcefully._

_As soon as the door closed, the care drove away. Naruto couldn't stop his small feet & ran to catch the car. When the car increased its speed, Naruto _

_Tried to run faster but the result was falling on the ground. Tears were still falling from his eyes & his small body was trembling._

"_GAARA!!" _

…_End on flash back…_

"Gaara," his lips repeated the name without any sound, still didn't break the eye contact with his childhood best friend. He didn't blink either. After all these years, here he was, sitting on the chair in front of him, with the same blank stare when he gave him for the last time…

The expression on the red head face changed from expressionless to shock.

He didn't notice that the two people beside him weren't talking any more. He was focus on the blonde boy behind him.

"Gaara, what is it?" the blond girl asked him & fallowed his stare. Her eyes locked on Naruto.

"Na..Naruto?" she asked, shock to see the blonde here after all these years.

Naruto broke the eye contact with the read head & followed the voice. He saw the girl's face fully now.

"Temari-Chan?" he asked with the same shock in his voice.

"Oh my God it is you!" the girl said excitedly & almost jumped from her seat & walked to the blonde quickly. She almost threw herself on him & hugged him tightly.

"Look Kankuro! It's our chibi Naru-Chan!" said Temari to the confused brunette who was talking to few moments ago.

Kankuro looked surprise as much as his sister did.

"No shit! It is him!" he said excitedly after he looked at Naruto carefully.

"Let him go Temari, you are chocking him." Said the boy who Naruto addressed him as Garra.

Temari looked at almost purple face of Naruto & let him go. Naruto took a deep breathe like it was the first time he was breathing.

"Gomen… Gomen… I just overexcited! Are you alright?" asked Temari concern, tried to help the blonde by rubbing his back.

Naruto coughed & waved his hand tried to assure them that he was ok.

"Nice job Temari! Killing him after seeing him again just for 3 minutes!"

"Shut up Kankuro!"

"I'm ok, don't worry." Said Naruto breathily, controlled his breathe at last.

"Are you sure?" said Temari.

"Yeah," he moved his eyes from Temari to Gaara.

"Nice to see you again buddy," said Naruto with a bright smile & stretched his hand.

Temari's & Kankuro's lips moved upwards as they saw their brother answered the blonde's smile with, not the same, but small smile & took the blonde's hand & shook it lightly. Naruto always had that effect on Gaara…makes him does the things that he doesn't do usually…

"Same." Said Gaara.

"I really didn't expect you all here! I thought you would be a doctor as you told me Temari-Chan!"

"Yeah I know. I still like to be a doctor, but I think that's a little late to change it. I like my job though." 

"What about you Kankuro? What are you doing on land? Shouldn't you be in the sky?"

"I was, but found out that wasn't my type. I prefer to be a police officer better than a pilot. Better to say, prefer the land over sky."

None of them were aware of the change of the expression on the red head boy, which was turning colder & colder with every word. But he covered it before they notice.

"& you…" said Naruto & looked at Gaara. " I think you are the only one among them that liked your job from the beginning."

"Yes."

"You still didn't tell me what are you doing here, where did you come from?"

"We're come from Suna, the sand land in the south of the country." Explained Temari

"We were chosen to be the best candidate, so they sent them our service reports. Then we received a litter that informed us we were accepted in the first level." Kankuro continued.

"& here we are!" said Temari happily.

"What about you?" Gaara asked monotony.

"Oh me? Well, I didn't change my city like you guys. Actually I didn't know about this exam & stuff, & to be honest, I didn't want to come here. My service reports were sent here secretly by my commander. I didn't know about it till he gave me the letter. I left the Fire next day & came here. I live with Iruka & Kakashi for a short time. If I don't accepted I will leave back tomorrow. Where are you staying at?"

"We …" started Kankuro but couldn't finish his sentence because the sudden noise from outside. It was like some birds were screaming from top of their lungs. Everybody was turned to the source of the fuss which was coming from the door that Naruto came to the big room.

After few minutes the door opened & a dark haired officer entered the room. His uniform was as same as Kakashi's & Iruka's & other officers which he saw them before he came to the exam saloon.

The brunette looked around like he was searching for something or better to say someone. His ebony eyes locked on Naruto, a sly smirk appeared on his handsome face. It wasn't very difficult to find the blonde

Naruto couldn't see the newcomer's face or the smirk. He watched the brunette walked through the rows of chairs & stood beside him. He couldn't see the man's face because his face was shadowed with his hat.

"You still didn't recognize me Dobe, huh?" said Sasuke as he put off his hat.

Naruto growled a 'Sasuke' under his breath.

'He remembered my name, good point,' thought Sasuke.

"No Teme, actually, it was very hard to recognize you since your duck butt hair were covered with your hat!" said Naruto with a smirk. That sentence changed Sasuke's smirk to a frown.

Sasuke opened his mouth to retort but cut with the screaming girls, who were separating him from his blonde.

'Yeah, my blonde…' thought Sasuke possessively.

'This, was the second time you misbehaved… you will pay for the remark soon Naruto… Oh yeah…so soon that you can't imagine… ' Sasuke Smirked mentally, but kept his face impassive & cold like usual.

"Oh Sasuke-Kun!"

"Where is your seat Sasuke-Kun?"

"You look so handsome today Sasuke-Kun"

The girls were praising him, pleading him, asking him & so on, but none of them was received by his ears. All he did was thinking about how he could get into the blonde's pants & made him his. Oh yes, His & only HIS alone. The thought that Naruto would say:

'Oh Sasuke-Sama, I'm yours & only yours, Please take me, Fuck me, Make love to me, What ever you like to do to me, I'm your slave,'

Sent shiver up & down his spine.

He imagined the blonde on his black silk sheet of his bed, panting & gasping, move his body slowly as a seductive manner, roaming one of his hands on his soft & sweating tanned skin as he moaning, & the other playing with his erection which is cover with pre-cum, looking at him from his half eye lidded & lustful baby blue eyes which are begging him…

He felt all his blood rushed down to a SPECIFIC area which was shouting & begging for attention.

'Think about something gross quickly! Think, think, think…' thought the young Uchiha as he tried to find something to calm the "little Sasuke" down.

"Sasuke-Kun will go out with me?" asked some random girl around him.

'Ah there…' thought Sasuke as the "little Sasuke" calmed down & sat silently.

"No." he replied coldly as he sat on his seat, which was happened to be beside Naruto's.

The girls looked a little disappointed & walked to their seats when they felt he didn't want to talk to them. When they went, he could see his Dobe was talking to a blond girl. He frowned & tried to listening while they were whispering.

"… him two days ago." Naruto Said with his normal tone.

"Shhhh, speak a littler lower Naruto! How did you meet him? Where?" Temari whispered excitedly.

"I don't know why I should speak low… aw aw aw..." said Naruto & rubbed his forearm where Temari pinched him.

"Now I know why." He whispered.

"Good boy, now tell me, where did you find him? How did you meet him?"

"I saw him when we were gone to the main building. Kakashi liked to show me around. I saw him accidentally there."

'Accidentally.' Sasuke Chuckled mentally.

"You are lucky, I came here 5 times to meet one but I just came back empty handed every time,"

"So what? You meet one now, what're you going to do?"

"Everyone, please sit down on you seats. The exam will be beginning in 5 minutes." Kutetsu informed as he walked through the chairs. Temari & the other walked to their chair & sat silently.

The door which was in front of the rows opened & all the examiners walked inside & sat on their places. Naruto saw Iruka & Kakashi among the unfamiliar faces, sat on the chairs besides his row. He felt a warm feeling washed all the nervousness & rush through his body. Kakashi winked at him & Iruka smiled, but nothing more to show they knew Naruto.

After a few minutes passed, 3 high rank men walked though the door. Every one in the room stood up in order to show their respect.

"Sit down please." The scar faced man who was standing between other two men spoke. He looked hard & scary. The man who was stood at his right was at the same high & looked as same scary. He was busy looked around the room & the officers with his small but sharp eyes.

The other man was quite different with the other two. He was very handsome & cool, & in one look, Naruto figured it out that he was Sasuke's older brother, Itachi Uchiha. He heard about his attraction & handsome face a lot & now he could tell that they didn't exaggerate. & Sasuke was the chibi form of his older brother. The only different between these men was the hair style. The older one was tied his hair behind his head a low pony tail but the younger one shaped his hair like a duck butt, as he told him. But that didn't mean the hair style show him ugly, quite vice versa.

The trail of his thoughts tore a part when the scar faced man started talking.

"I'm Ibiki Morino, & your green card to pass this door," An evil smirk appeared on his lips as He pointed to the door which he & other men walked through.

"You all accepted in the first level, but that doesn't mean you can pass this door easily." He said roughly. His voice sent chills through Naruto's body.

"I have to explain some things that you should know before starting the exam, ONE…" He shouted & scared some of the girls. He seemed that he liked the reaction because the smirk on his lips grew wider & made some of his scars stretch & some look deeper.

"If you have even on mistake you fail, TWO…" He shouted louder; cause some to jump a little.

"If any of the examiners called your name you should get out of the room very quickly. & THREE, if any one got the question sheet & couldn't answer the questions can go out BUT with a different condition, your name will be deleted from the police system, it doesn't matter who you are or where you are from." He looked around the room, pleased at the tension & nervous atmosphere he caused.

"Now, you have 3 minuets to decide." He said seriously & looked at the room.

Naruto looked around & found scared & pale faces. He didn't feel better. What should he do? Should he stay? Or should he go? He watched some of the officers stood up & walked through the back door.

His eyes moved around till they locked on two ebony orbs.

"Are scared, scary cat?" whispered Sasuke with a smirk.

"You wish!" Naruto whispered back angrily.

"I bet you won't last long Dobe."

"Is that a challenge?"

"Name it what ever you want, Dobe."

"I'm not Dobe, Teme!"

"What ever." Sasuke Whispered & looked away, so that Naruto couldn't see his victorious smirk.

That made Naruto angrier. Did he just make fun of him? Did he tell him that he can't be expected?

'Well, I guess I have to show him what an Uzimaki can do!'

"Hey Teme?" Naruto whispered.

"What is it Dobe?"

Naruto ignored the nickname & smirked sexily. It took all the brunette's self control not to jump him.

"Let's have a bet, if I accepted in the exam & you lose, you have to do everything I do & vice versa. What do you think?"

"I didn't expect you to say this, but I accept." Sasuke Answered.

"You never knew." murmured Naruto & smiled satisfied & turned his attention to Ibiki who was looking at his watch & left Sasuke in surprise.

'What did he mean by that?' But before he could say it out loud, Ibiki's voice tingled in the large room one again.

"Time's up! No body wants to go? This is your last chance!" When he didn't get any respond, he smiled evilly & counted the remained officers with his eyes. They were about 60.

"OK then you wished for it, distribute the question sheets."

The examiners put the sheets beside the seats on the left side. When they finished they signaled the scar faced man.

"Let the exam begin!"

It got longer than I expected, oh well :D Hope you enjoyed.

I have a bad news. I can't update the story for a month. I have some important works to do, so I won't have enough time to update. But that doesn't mean that I won't write among the time :D. I have new some good ideas about the next few chapters ;). Please, just don't read the chapters & pass. I really like to know what you think about it. If I don't get enough review, I won't continue & update it any more 

One more thing:

I want to thank the people who reviewed & warmed me up (I wrote the names in order of reviewing):

Black-Dranzer-1119(thank you very much), ObsessedReader(I didn't have anything to reply your reviews, & thank you very much, Happy that you love the story so much  ) tyrranus-3-oiche ( I love Kakashi too, He is my favorite character, & thanks so much for reviewing), Dragon77( happy that you liked it, Thanks for reviewing ;) ) AAJ Edward (I don't know if you read the story or not, but I hope you like id if you reading it  ) waterlogged27(I don't know if you read it still or not either, but if you reading it I hope you like it ;) )

I think that was everyone. 

Don't forget to review ;) cheer me up. I hope I receive enough review to continue.

Wish me luck!

Bye bye.

…Angel from hell…

22


	7. Chapter 7

…Life is Life…

…Chapter 7…

…Surprise!...

"Let the exam begin!"

Noises of cracking chairs & rustle papers filled the almost silent saloon. Naruto put his question sheet on the hand rest of his chair & skimmed the paper. The questions had four possible answers which were given. The only work he had to do was just chose the best answer for it. 100 questions if he just put 1 minute for each…

"Oh I forget to tell you something, you just have 15 minutes to answer." Ibibki said with his ugly smirk. The whines were like music to his ears.

Naruto was shock, how could he answer 100 questions in 15 minutes correctly? He automatically looked at Sasuke. He was frowning when he was reading but the small smirk told Naruto that he was satisfied.

He didn't start; yet he heard one of the examiners shouted:

"Number 26 out!"

Then another voice followed the first:

"Number 33 out!"

"Number 72 out!"

"Number 65 out!"

"Number 81 out!" & so on.

'What the hell? The exam didn't even start 2 minutes ago!' though Naruto as he listened to the foot steps of leaving officers. The voice of the examiners was making him more nervous.

Naruto focused on his paper again. He closed his eyes, took a deep breathe & calmed himself & tried to ignore the calls, and then read the first question. The question was not that bad but the answers where all the same. He tried to be relaxed & read the next question. When he couldn't answer the second one, he read the next one. Other 20 questions pass like the first & second one. He wasn't finished the 21st one when he heard the evil voice.

"You have only 6 minutes left!" shouted Ibiki. He looked around the room & chuckled evilly.

"I'll give you one more chance to go. The extra point is your information won't delete."

Naruto sighed silently. Now he can go home. But his body wasn't agreeing with his mind. He tried to lift his body but it was like it glued to the chair. He tried & tried, again & again, but his muscles weren't listening to his mind's orders.

He couldn't answer a question, & he didn't have any hope to do so, they were really confusing. He wasn't good at paper exams anyway. He wanted to go, yet he couldn't stand up & go to the exit door like some of the officers.

'I can't move, damn it!' thought Naruto as he still sitting on his seat & watched the officers leaving.

'Stay.' A whisper heard by Naruto's ears. He looked around to find the source, but found none.

'Who was it?' was the only question in Naruto's mind as he looked around from under his eye lids if he could find any evidence. He didn't know why or how, but his body calmed at once & stopped struggling.

Who was it? Was his mind tricking him? Or, was someone wanted him to stay? Why anyone bothered to warn him to stay? Kakashi's chair was a little far, so it wasn't him, neither Temari nor Kankuro. Gaara was out of the choice too. They where in the first row so they wouldn't risk. He sure it wasn't Iruka's. The only option left was the Teme next to him. But he doubt about that. His mind backed to present, when he heard Ibiki's voice again.

"Anyone else? I won't give any chance anymore."

'Stay.' The whispered repeated the word again. It was so familiar to him.

'Why should I listen to you?' Naruto whispered.

'Because, I know something that you don't. Trust me.' The familiar voice whispered again. Naruto looked around again, but nobody seemed to notice the whisper.

Naruto didn't really know why he listened to the unknown whisper, but he took the advice & stayed still on his chair. He remembered the deal with Sasuke, made him more determined to stay. An Uzumaki never let down a challenge & ran away!

Also, He didn't think he could tolerate the smirked face with the words 'you lost Dobe!'

"I think that's the number we wanted." Said Ibibki to his partners without looking away from 30 remained officers in the room. His partners nodded slightly to show their agreement.

"Ok then, I think I have to end this exam." He murmured to himself, but shouted the next sentences.

"The exam is finished." He looked at every confused face in the saloon.

Oh, how he loved to surprise people.

"Every officer in this room is accepted in this level. You have two other levels, the body exams with commander Momochi…" he motioned to the man on his right.

"& aiming exam with commander Uchiha…" then motioned to the man on his left side.

"Next level will be beginning in 15 minutes."

Then He turned on his heels & walked out the door that he came in earlier with his partners, & left everyone in shock & surprise.

For two minutes nobody say anything till Kutetsu & Izumo came in front of room & shouted together:

"Please follow us."

"What's going on here? Did we really pass? Or is that a trick?" a girl from bottom of rows shouted.

"No it's not a trick; & yes Miss Yamanaka, like commander Morino said, you all accepted in the first level. Now, please follow us."

"What about these papers?" Another girl asked with pigtail hair on both side of her head, while shaking the exam paper in the air.

"Leave them on your chairs." Said Izumo & left the room with Kutetsu. After them, the examiners stood up & followed them out of the door.

"Well… I didn't expect that." said Temari as she stood up.

"Me neither." Said Kankuro & followed his sister. Gaara did the same without marking any opinion.

"That was strange. The man was weird." Naruto Said as he walked to his old friend & his siblings.

The Raven stood up too & wanted to talk to his Dobe, but alas… He really wished he could kill these whores with his glares. He sighed silently & kept his stoic mask on his gorgeous face & remained silent, while the girls tried to pull some answers from his mouth.

"UHUM!" Temari cleared her throat as she pushed his elbow into Naruto's side toughly.

"Hey! What was that for?" Naruto Said as he rubbed his hurt side.

Temari mentioned Sasuke by her eyes, who was surrounded with the girls again.

"Why don't you go like other girls around him?" asked Naruto.

"Because. Now go & get him before any girl can snatch him away!"

"Why don't you send Gaara or Kankuro to get him, hum?"

"He is YOUR friend!"

"Who said he is MY friend?"

"You said so."

"When did I say that? I said I know him, as far as I remember."

"Are you going or not?" she said as he broke her knuckles.

Naruto took the hint & shook his head slightly & walked to Sasuke.

"Hey Uchiha!" He called him as he tried to pass the thick wall of girls but his voice lost in girl's shouts, praises & questions. He walked to his friends again.

"See? I tried & failed now let's go…" he said as he tried to pass Temari.

"You're not going anywhere mister." Said Temari & caught the back of his shirt & turned him, then pushed him forcefully toward the crowed.

It seemed that Temari pushed him very hard, that's why he lost his control & ran to the crowed while he shouted in surprise.

The girls stood a side when saw the blonde was running towards them. Naruto closed his eyes when he got nearer & nearer. He expected to run into one of the girls. But that didn't happen.

The next thing, took everyone's breathe away…

Everything happened in one blink.

Naruto felt he landed on something soft but at the same time firm & his lips were touching something smooth. The softness made him to moan. He opened his eyes slowly & stared into two ebony shocked orbs.

He didn't comprehend for a moment about what happened.

Click…click…click…click…DING!

Summer sky eyes went as wide as a plate & pull his head backward. He looked around & found himself in a very embarrassing & awkward position.

The softness was nothing but Sasuke Uchiha! He was landed on him while his eyes were closed. His left foot was between the raven's, his whole body was pressing against his, & his SPECIFIC area was on the raven's one. & his pink lips …were touching another pair which was underneath his.

'Oh MY DEAR GOD!' thought Naruto as he tried to stand up but that made the situation worse. When he tried to stand he rubbed his leg near the raven's LOWER part,& the quickness made him slipped & press his groin on the man's one under him subconsciously. His face now was the color of ripped tomato; even his ears & neck were red too. He put himself together & tried again, & this time he succeeded & stood up. He picked his black hat on the hand rest of the chair & rushed out of the door without looking back at Uchiha or anyone else.

Sasuke, on the other hand, was speechless. He was still shocked about what happened. He touched his lips slowly. He couldn't believe it! Naruto had just kissed him! He knew so well that it was an accidental kiss, but the kiss was a kiss! He moaned in his lips! HELL He couldn't even imagine he could get one so soon. & he rubbed his; I mean HIS lovely groin on Sasuke's. Was this a dream?

A warm feeling rushed through his body when he touched his lips & felt Naruto's soft one on his again. When he came back to his scenes he couldn't see his blonde around. He must be ran away, & maybe thought that maybe he didn't like the kiss & made him to hate him or something. Or maybe he just embarrassed about it.

An evil smirk appeared on his rosy lips. Maybe he could get some FUN through this hole thing before he made him his.

'My poor & innocent Dobe, you can't run away from me. You'll be mine & mine alone, so soon, so soon.' He thought as he stood up & cleaned his pants & shirt. Then, stood up, shove his hands in his pockets & walked out of the door.

Nobody talked, nobody even blink. After a several minuets a long blond haired girl with crystal blue eyes broke the silent while she was trying to clean the blood which was running from her nose.

"Does anyone have me a tissue paper?"

Let's back to Naruto…

He was almost running with his jelly foot to nowhere, he didn't know where he was going. When he came back to present he found himself in male's restroom. He closed the door quickly, locked it & leant on it.

He covered his face with his hand & tried to control his uneven breathes & hurt beats. He took some deep breathes to calm himself. He walked to the sink & turned the cold water on. He splashed the cold water on his flushed & heated face & turned it off. Then pushed his wet hands through his blond hair & pushed it backward.

He looked at himself in the mirror in front of him. His cheeks were still pink but his face wasn't red anymore. He brushed his fingers on his lips. The pictures of the event danced in front of his eyes.

"What the hell just happened?" he whispered to himself.

He kissed the black haired man in front of all the officers in the saloon! In front of his FANGIRLS! He knew how they could be dangerous!

A shiver ran up & down his spine.

The picture of the kiss came in front of his eyes again, & he remembered the midnight orbs he looked into. He didn't see disgust or hate in them. He just saw surprise; pure surprise.

'Maybe he just too surprise to show any emotions or expressions.' Naruto felt a little disappointed as he though about it.

When he thought about the kiss, he felt butter flies in his stomach.

Did he like the kiss? Was he attracting to the raven boy? Did Sasuke feel the same as Naruto when he accidentally kissed him? Did he feel butter flies in his stomach like Naruto right now?

Naruto sighed, frustrated from the questions which he couldn't answer.

He hanged his head down. He couldn't deny that he liked the brunette from the beginning & he couldn't deny that he liked the accidental kiss but…

'What if he wasn't gay?'

That thought was annoying him, though he couldn't stop thinking about it.

He raised his head & looked in the mirror. But the picture in the mirror made him scream shortly.

The man in the mirror was just like him, same baby blue eyes & spiky blond hair, but without any whisker marks & much older face, who wore a dark brown shirt with white collar. He was smiling at him through the mirror.

Naruto blinked; when he saw that the man in the mirror didn't vanished he rubbed his eyes & blinked again. The man in the mirror was now chuckled soundlessly at his gesture. He turned & looked behind him as if someone was standing behind him but found no one.

He stretched his right hand & put it on the mirror. The coldness of the surface tickled his palm. He couldn't believe his eyes. The man in the mirror smiled & put his hand on Naruto's from other side of the mirror. Suddenly his palm got a little warmer, like there was not anything between them. The warmth ran through his body & made it felt calm & safe. Safe like he was home again. He knew who could make him feel this safe & warm. But that was imposible…

"Dad?" asked Naruto, his voice cracked in his throat.

The man in the mirror nodded & grinned. His grin was so alike Naruto's.

"Is that really you?" the man in the mirror nodded again but this time smiled sadly.

"But how…?" he interrupted with a knock on the door.

"Hey, is anyone there?" a familiar voice shouted from other side of the door.

Naruto startled of sudden knock & looked at the door for a moment, but when he looked back at the mirror he didn't see anything except his reflection. The warmth & the safe feeling had disappeared; he could feel the coldness of the glass again. He blinked again but nothing happened.

He was gone.

His hand on the mirror slipped on the mirror & fell next to his right side. Did his mind trick him? If that so, what was the warm feeling he felt from his palm when his father's hand touched his from the other side? It's getting so complicated… so much for a day…

He turned the cold water on again & splashed more water on his face. Then turned the water off & walked to the door & unlocked it.

He came face to face with Kakashi.

"I finally find you! Why did you lock the door? Why didn't you answer me when I called you, what… Naru-Chan? Hey Naru-Chan?" Kakashi was getting concern because the lack of answers & the sad expression on the blond's handsome face.

"Are you ok?" said Kakashi as he put his hand on the blondes shoulder.

He came back to earth with the soft touch.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm ok."

Kakashi didn't push the subject & said:

"OK then, cheer up! You passed the hardest part! The next examination will start in 2 minutes! Come on! We don't want to miss it, do we?" said Kakashi happily & walked a head of Naruto.

Naruto stood there & watched Kakashi walking away.

A small smile moved his lips upward, and then walked a little fast to Kakashi's side. Then harmonized his steps with Kakashi & walked with him in one line. His right hand was fisted beside his side.

The small smile didn't disappear till the end of the day.

OK it's done! Thanks anyone who reviewed the last chapter. A lot 

Today's my birthday! (November 1st) & I'm really happy!

So, PLEASE review & make me happy more, & make me to continue this story.

I hope you enjoyed ;)

Love you all!

…Angel from hell…

14


	8. Chapter 8

… Life is Life…

…Chapter 8 …

…Unknown…

The day passed so quickly.

The exam was over.

Kakashi had told him to wait for him & Iruka, now here he was, standing in front of the building, waiting for them.

Almost everyone had left the building. He was stood alone in front of the glassy door.

What a day it was! He sighed & closed his eyes. His mind subconsciously pulled forward to the past events… the first level… the whisper…the mirror… his father…

"Hey." Naruto almost jumped, startled of the sudden & near voice. He looked around & found a giggling girl with blond hair & crystal blue eyes. He saw her before, in the big exam saloon. There were some other girls who were giggling along with the blond hair girl but stood a little far from them. He even heard the whispers "Kwaii" & "cute" among them.

"Sorry if I scared you." The blond girl said after her giggles finished.

"Not at all," said Naruto with a smile. The girls behind the blond girl almost squealed for the cute look & smile.

"My name is Ino, Ino Yamanaka. Nice to meet you…?" she waited for Naruto to complete her sentence.

"Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki," said Naruto & caught the stretched hand of Ino & shook it softly.

"Is it ok to call you Naruto only?" asked Ino sweetly.

"No at all." He couldn't deny that he was a little surprise of her attitude. She didn't act like his fan girls who were stood few steps farther. Although she didn't look like to back up easily & leave him alone soon. She was confident & well covered but Naruto could feel that she wanted something…

'too sweet for a normal conversation.' Thought Naruto.

"You can call me Ino if you like." She said as she winked at Naruto.

"Sure, Ino," He repeated the name.

"So, Naruto, you don't seem to belong here."

"Right. I don't belong here. I came from Fire."

"Really? I came from Fire too!" said Ino exitedly.

"Which station you were at?" asked Naruto as same exited as Ino, happy that he found a colleague from Fire.

"I was at station 30, north western of Fire."

"I know that station. Some of my friends had transferred there, one of the best ones in the city."

"Yeah, I missed it to be there a lot. I really liked there. I don't want to exaggerate but I was one of the best till they decided to transferred me here 3 yeas ago. Anyway, so you are a transfer one too."

"Yeah. Almost."

"You came here because of the exam?"

"Ah-huh."

"So you'll be leaving if you don't be accepted?"

"Yup."

'That explains a lot…' thought Ino.

"But I don't think you'll leave tomorrow." Naruto smiled.

"& why not?" he asked." 

"Because, I saw you during the third level."

"So?"

"You were amazing! You didn't even miss one shot!" Naruto's whisked cheeks turned pink.

"Thank you."

"I won't let you go if I were them. Even Sasuke thinks that too."

"Sa…Sasuke? You know him?" asked Naruto blushed cutely.

"Everyone does…"

'What a stupid question…' he thought as he slapped his forehead mentally.

"I'm his cousin also. So yeah, I know him." Ino Answered.

'I know him very well actually.' Added Ino mentally & smirked. She decided to tease this gorgeous blonde.

"I assume that you know him too." She watched the blush on Naruto's cheeks became darker.

"Just a little." Answered Naruto, looked anywhere except Ino.

"I thought you must know him more when you kissed him in front of us," said Ino lowly, smirked evilly mentally & watched the blonds face became redder if possible.

"I..It..It was…was… an… accident. That's… that's…that's all." Naruto stuttered out. He didn't know how cute he looked like now.

'He was lucky that Sasuke isn't here. there wouldn't be any guarantee that he wouldn't jump him, if he saw the blonde like this.'

"I thought…" Ino's voice lost in the squeal of the girls which were shouting: "Oh my God! That's Sasuke!!!!!!" or "Is that Itachi Uchiha?!" or "How sexy they look like now!!!" or "I love both of you Uchihas!" or "I love to bear both of your children!" & so on.

It seems not even one sentence affected the stoic & handsome Uchihas. They acted like the girls didn't even exist & ignored the obscene & shameless words.

Naruto watched them as they walked out of the glassy door & surrounded with their fan girls.

"Fan girls… Annoying the Uchihas' as hell & always. But I'll tell you a secret," Said Ino with a smirk on her pink lips. Naruto moved his eyes from Uchihas to playful blue eyes of Ino. She motioned him to go closer & he did so till his ear was in front of Ino's mouth.

"They'll never get them, well… at least Sasuke, because…let's say he likes someone else." Ino Whispered in his ear. The hot breathe was tickling his ear.

'So, he likes someone else.' He felt something cold slipped to his stomach & made his body cold.

"Are they know?" whispered Naruto & motioned with his eyes to the fan girls.

"Yeah, but none of them know who it is… well except me & Itachi-Kun. 'It's' the most handsome & cute thing you'd ever seen." Ino Whispered back.

"Why do you refer her to 'it'?"

"I didn't say it's a she,"

"He then?"

"I didn't say that either,"

"You mean it has both gender?" Ino laughed silently.

"No, I said 'it' because when you see 'it', you won't think 'it' can be a human."

"That ugly?" Naruto Said with a smirk. Ino laughed silently again.

"No, as I said, the most beautiful & cute thing you'd ever seen, Like an angel."

"Is 'it' here?" asked Naruto as he stood straight.

"Yeah, but I can't show 'it' to you."

"Why not?" Naruto pouted cutely. Ino looked at the Uchihas nervously to see if they were watching or not. She sighed that none of them notice them, yet. She pulled Naruto's hand & walked a little farther.

"Because…" Started Ino but she cut whish a car horn.

"Hey Naru-Chan! Come on! Let's go!" It was Kakashi's voice who was hanging of the window car till his waist, waving his hand for Naruto.

"I'm coming!" shouted Naruto back. He turned to Ino again.

"Sorry I have to go. Nice to meet you Ino-Chan!" said Naruto with a cute smile & stretched his hand. He felt really comfortable with the blonde girl maybe that's why the suffix 'Chan' jumped out of his mouth.

"Pleasure was all mine, Naruto-Kun," said Ino, seemed satisfied.

'Ino-Chan? Well that's a good sign…' she thought happily.

"Would you please give me your number so I can call you sometimes?" said Ino.

"But I may not…" started Naruto but cut with Ino's words.

"I know. Please?" Ino pleaded. Naruto sighed. He actually liked the girl so…

"Ok, do you have anything to give me to write my number on it?"

"Yup! Here you are!" said Ino happily gave him a piece of paper & a pen quickly.

'I wonder if she had planed it before…' thought Naruto as he wrote down his cell phone number & gave it back with the pen.

"Thank a bunch! Here, this is my number, just in case." Ino Said as she handed a card to Naruto.

"Thanks, hope to see you again, Ino-Chan." Said Naruto & shook Ino's hand.

"Me too, I think we'll see each other very soon."

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaru-Chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!!!! Ow that hurts!" Kakashi shouted again & rubbed his hurt head.

'That's must shut him, thanks Iruka…' thought Naruto.

"I should go or Kakashi's throat will be sore all the week. Good bye Ino-Chan!" said Naruto as he was climbing the stairs down & shoving the card inside of his pant's pocket.

Ino just waved her hand to Naruto & watched him opening the back door said something to Kakashi with a smirk. As soon as the door closed, the car drove away. She watched it, till it disappeared.

She looked at the piece of paper in her hand & smirked.

'Step one complete!'

"I'm tired," Kakashi & Naruto Said together, as they stepped in to the house, took off their shoes & fell on the couch.

Iruka, who had opened the door, pull out the key from the door lock as he rolled his eyes.

"It's logical that Naruto is tiered, but you? I don't see the reason." Iruka said to Kakashi, as he took off his shoes.

"Why are you so cruel to me dolphin-Chan? Didn't you see that how I worked hard for the exam?" Kakashi said dramatically.

"Name some for us." Iruka said, as he sat beside the big couch.

"Like…Like…" thought Kakashi aloud, looking for something in his mind.

"Like putting the answer sheets on the chairs! With pencils & erasers! " Said Kakashi, as if he found something that Iruka couldn't beat him for it.

"Wow! What a hard work! Should I clap my hands for you or give you a massage for it?" said Iruka sarcastically.

"Actually, the massage…" started Kakashi but cut by Iruka.

"Tell just another word about it & no sex for a month!" said Iruka dangerously.

"But you started it…"

"Speak another word & I'll make it longer to 2." Iruka smiled when he got a glare for the answer, satisfied with his retort. He turned to Naruto who was deep into his thoughts.

"Do like something to drink Naruto?" asked Iruka but got no respond.

Said blonde was staring at floor, didn't seem to hear the brunette.

"Naruto?" He called him again, but like the same he didn't get any answers.

"Naruto?" He called again louder, & that one worked.

"Huh? Did you say something Iruka?" asked the blonde.

"I said do you like something to drink?" he asked again.

Naruto shook his head & stood up.

"I'm going to sleep." He said as he walked to his room. He didn't look back to worried face of Iruka & smirking face of Kakashi & closed the door when he stepped in the room.

"I don't really like to see him like this." Iruka said with a sighed.

"He looked normal to me." said Kakashi, his smirk got wider under his thick black mask.

"He looked really depressed."

"To me he was just thinking."

"Maybe he need some help."

"All he need is just to be alone."

"Hmm…You're right, I just overreacting for everything he does." Said Iruka & walked to the kitchen.

"Aren't you going to ask me if I like to have something to _drink_ or even _eat_?" asked Kakashi slyly as he walked to the kitchen after Iruka.

"Why should I? You can eat or drink _anything _if you like to." Said Iruka, unaware of the two lust filled eyes watching him. All he was aware of was he was lifted up & carried to his & Kakashi's bedroom. Then he dropped to the soft mattress of their bed & a horny Kakashi was sitting on his hips.

The next thing he knew was Kakashi kissing him. He tried to pull back but his lover was holding him tightly. He whimpered softly & did the only choice he had, kissing his horny lover back. A light blush was covering his already pink cheeks. After a while Kakashi pulled back & looked at HIS cute Dolphin who was panting & trying to catch his breath which he had lost for the passionate kiss he gave him.

"You know…" started Kakashi. Looking at the clouded eyes of his Dolohin "You can talk dirty sometimes." & with that he attack to his lover swollen red lips again.

Sorry guys that it take a little long to update. Thank anyone who had reviewed.

Hope you enjoyed.

Don't forget to review this one ;)

…Angel from hell…


	9. Chapter 9

"Life is Life"

…Chapter 9…

…Get together again …

Rolling to right side of the bed… silence…shifting…silence…rolling on his right side…silence…shifting & sleeps on his stomach…picking up his pillow & put it on his head…silence…throwing the pillow to the floor & sitting up.

He rubbed his sleepless eyes. It was his 10 times in the 1 hour, trying to sleep. Even Kakashi & Iruka after their…

'I lost the count…' thought Naruto.

God they were like bunnies on fire! Anyway, even they were sleeping.

He sighed & stood up. After he put on a shirt & a short, he opened his bedroom's door & walked out. He tip towed to the kitchen, picked up a glass from the fresh-washed dishes from the sink, and then he walked to the refrigerator. He opened the refrigerator's door & after searching the bottles & cartons, he picked up the milk carton, then, closed the door with his foot while he was pouring milk into the glass.

While he was busy, he felt a finger taping on his shoulder.

"HOLY SHIT!" shouted Naruto as both the milk carton & the glass slipped from his fingers. He turned around to see who it was.

He turned & came face to face with the only asshole he could find in the darkness of the kitchen.

"KAKASHI!" he growled angrily. Oh how he really wanted to break the man's neck.

"Oh it's you! I thought you are a thief or something," said Kakashi innocently. But Naruto could feel that behind those innocent words was lie.

"Like I believe you," murmured Naruto to himself.

"What was that?" asked Kakashi with that innocent tone.

Naruto growled again & turned around to look at the mess he had made. He sighed & looked for the broom. While he was cleaning, Kakashi asked: 

"What were you doing here anyway? Shouldn't you be in your bed without you clothes on & dreaming?"

"Shouldn't I be the one, asking that questions with a little different… like, shouldn't you be screwing Iruka like there is no tomorrow?" said Naruto, coping the Kakashi's innocent tone. He finished cleaning & picked a new glass.

"That's why you didn't sleep? Is that because I was having sex with Iruka?"

"That's not the point…" Naruto tried to cut his words but failed.

"I admit that he can be loud sometimes…"

"Stop it…"

"Oh yeah…underneath me…" said Kakashi with a dreaming voice.

"Kakashi…"

"Moaning…shouting my name…"

"I don't want to hear anymore…"

"Begging for more…"

"OH GOD!!!!!!!! You're unbelievable!!!!!!!!" said Naruto, staring at Kakashi like he had 2 heads.

He poured the milk into the new glass again & busted out of the kitchen as quickly as possible to prevent hearing more perverted things.

He sat on the big couch & looked into the white liquid. He was busy thinking that didn't hear Kakashi tip towed behind him.

"Ohhhhh… KAKASHI….OH yeeeeeeeeeeees…HARDER…FASTER…DEEPER…Yeeeeeeeeeeeah…aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh… Please…" said Kakashi, started panting & moaning near Naruto's ear.

At first, Naruto jumped, surprised. But then after he heard what Kakashi was talking about, He turned red like a tomato.

"Oh stop IT you pervert! I don't want to hear it! You even worse than old pervert Jeraiya!!!!!!" said Naruto as he covered his ears with his hands. He held them there, but he didn't hear anything. He put them off as he turned slowly to look at Kakashi.

Kakashi's eyes were as wide as a plate.

"Jeraiya?! J…Je ... Je… Jeraiya?! You mean big Jeraiya? The FAMOUSE author of Icha Icha series????!!!!!!!!!!!?" stuttered Kakashi.

"What if he is?" said Naruto hesitantly.

Kakashi jumped over the couch & landed near Naruto. He grabbed Naruto's collar & shook him repeatedly.

"IS he? Do you know HIM?!" now Naruto was scared of Kakashi's action. But something evil came to his mind. He smirked devilishly & looked at overexcited Kakashi.

"Yeah… I think I do." He said casually. Kakashi stopped at once when he heard the words came out of Naruto's mouth. Naruto could see excitement in his only visible eye, but it turned to doubt & hesitate.

"How should I be certain that you are not fooling me?" said Kakshi slyly.

"Wait here." Said Naruto as he stood up & went to his bedroom, then came back after a moment & sat beside Kakashi on the couch.

"Listen carefully." He said & dialed a number & activated the loud speaker. After several rings a sleeping voice answered the phone.

"_Hello?"_ the tired voice asked. It was obviously Jeraiya's sleeping voice.

"Hello old man, may I speak to Jeraiya Sannin please?" OH yes. Now he had a chance. Why don't use it?

"_Who's speaking?" _

"Are you become that old that you didn't recognize my voice old hermit?"

"_Naruto? Is that you?"_ the Jeraiya's voice was more alerted now.

"_Where are you? Are you ok? Is something wrong?"_

"Nope, I'm ok… just wanted to be sure that you are fine." Naruto Said innocently.

"_You just wanted to be sure that we were fine at…."_ There was a pause, _"2:30 in the Fucking MORNING?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" _ Naruto put the phone far away from his ear.

"Yeah… now I'm sure. Good night old hermit… actually it's morning… never mind… good night, good morning, good whatever it is, bye!"

"_NARUTO…_" but Naruto hung up the phone before he could say anything more. He put the mobile on the table in front of him & picked up the glass of milk. He looked at Kakashi who was as moving as a rock.

"So?" asked Naruto as he drank his milk & stare at gray hair man.

"That… Jeraiya…book…famous…OH MY GOD! Naruto that was really HIM, I LOVE YOU!" He tried to hug Naruto but a hand stopped him.

"Don't be so excited." Naruto Said as he put the glass on the table.

"Come on Naru-chan! Can you take an autograph for me? Can I see him? When can I see him? wh…"

"Hey hey hey… stop right there mister…" Naruto cut Kakashi. The devilish smile was forming on his lips again which wasn't hiding from the sharp eye of the older man.

"If you want to see him, you… Have… To… Do ....what …Ever... I… Say… Understand?" He said clearly as he was talking to a 5-year old child.

The silence showed that Kakashi was thinking. He didn't say anything for good 5 minutes.

"Ok." The silent broke with the word with two letters.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey pick me up…"

He ignored it.

"I'm talking to you…"

He put the pillow on his head.

"Hey Asshole! PICK ME UP!" with that the pillow flew over the room. He picked up his mobile. Without looking at the monitor he answered it.

"Hello?" he said tiredly. But no one talked from other line.

"Hello?" he asked again.

"beeeeeeeeeeeeb…" the other one hung up.

"Jackass…" He murmured. He looked at the clock on his cell's monitor.

'8:00 am'

He sat on the bed. Today was the day.

"Naruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! Wake up! Breakfast is ready!" it was Kakashi's voice following with loud bangs on the door.

"I'm awake already! Stop breaking down the door!" shouted Naruto back.

"Ok! We'll waiting for you in the kitchen!" Kakashi's muffled voice said & followed soon by sound of foot steps.

"What a graceful starting…" He murmured under his breath & put on his clothes on. He then picked up his towel & walked to the bathroom to take a warm shower. After the shower, he returned to his room & put on his uniform again. Then he went to the kitchen & saw something that made his eyes burn.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah, stop it! Can't you do it in a more scheduled area?" said Naruto, covered his eyes with his hands.

"Yes Iruka he's right! Can't you wait till we have more privacy?!" the answer was a bid smack on his head.

"That was my part pervert!" said Iruka with a red face. He went to the cooker & picked the pan of pancakes & started putting them in the three white plates on the breakfast table.

The breakfast went on with Kakashi's & Iruka's arguing. But Naruto couldn't hear anything. He was thinking about the exam's result. Was he accepted? Was he denied? What if he was denied & had to go back to Fire? His stomach twisted when he thought about leaving back to Fire.

He was too busy thinking that he didn't notice Kakashi & Iruka got silent. They looked at each other & then at Naruto who was poking his pancake.

"Hey Naruto are you ready?" Iruka's warm voice brought Naruto back to earth.

"Yeah yeah I'm fine." He replied & again sank back into his thoughts.

"OK then if you finished your breakfast, Let's go." Said Kakashi, pushed his chair back, put his dish in the sink & walked out.

"Don't worry Naruto." Said Iruka as he pushed his chair back & cleaned the table.

"It's ok…" Started Naruto but his sentence cut with his phone tone. He looked at the monitor to check the number. It was unknown. He pushed the answer the button…

"Hello?"

"_Hi Naruto-Kun…_" A cheerful girl voice talked.

"Oh hi Ino-Chan! How are you?" said Naruto.

"_Fine, thanks. Where are you?_"

"Still at home but ready to come to the station. Where are you?"

"_I'm_ _at the station already. Come here at once! They will announce the result in few minutes!_" Her voice was showing she was as nervous as Naruto, but excitement was more shown in her voice.

"Ok I'm on my way!"

"_Ok you know where you have to come?_"

"No I don't know …but…I know who knows where I should come…" He answered when he saw Iruka pointing to himself.

"_Ok then…I'll wait for you …_"

"That's very kind of you thanks." He was really grateful…he didn't want to go alone there. Of course Gaara, Temari & Kankuro would be there too, but he didn't have the number to contact them; so he was very happy some one is waiting for him there…

"_Don't mention it…see you then…beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeb…_" she hung up.

"So you found friends already?" said Iruka happily. He had finished cleaning the table while Naruto was talking on the phone.

"Yeah…her name is Ino…you saw her yesterday…a blond girl with icy blue eyes…"

"Yeah I know her very well. She was one of the officers in KG & the cousin of the Uchihas."

"Yeah I…" He started but Kakashi's voice interfere the conversation.

"The car is ready, & if the princesses finished their breakfast we can go." Kakashi Shouted from the front door.

"We're coming!" shouted Iruka back & faced Naruto.

"Let's go."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh boy! Look at the crowd!" said Kakashi as he looking at the gigantic crowd in front of KG from behind the car's glassy window. Cameras & reporters were there as well.

"Ok Naruto. This is your stop." Said Iruka, while stopping the car.

"Are you nervous?" said Kakashi as he turned on his sit to look at Naruto.

"No" he said casually.

'LIER!' his inner self shouted.

"Good. See you at the ceremony." Said Iruka with a warm smile.

"Yeah…" Naruto took a deep breathe & opened the door.

He walked into the crowd & didn't notice the sound of the care getting away. He looked around to see if he could found any familiar face.

"Naruto-kun! There you are! Where were you? I thought you're going to come after the announcement!" said Ino as she walked to him.

"Hi Ino-Chan! Sorry to come late! It was all Kakashi's fault! He wanted to use a short cut but we arrived at the Hospital! I'm sorry!" Naruto said apologetically.

"It's ok. I'm happy that you're here now. All my friends are on the other side. Would you like to see them?" Ino asked.

"Sure! Why not?" Naruto happily answered.

"Follow me then!" said Ino & disappeared into the crowds. Although it was hard, but Naruto kept up with her till the arrived at the place she wanted.

"Here they are! They're stood there." Ino said happily & pointed somewhere among the crowd; but before Naruto could see them, he found himself dragging behind her.

"Hey Ino!" a pink hair girl waved her hands & shouted when they were 2 or 3 steps far from the group that the pink hair was with.

"Hi Sakura, guys…"

"Hey…" the group of 4 greeted her. Some of the member just nodded their heads just to show they acknowledged the blonde hair girl. Some of the members were familiar to Naruto.

'Maybe I saw them in the first level…' he was uncomfortable under they gaze.

"Who is this cutie?" said the pink hair sweetly, who was known as Sakura, & pointed to Naruto.

'Too sweet…' though Naruto with disgust, but kept his smile on his face.

"Oh I forgot. My bad… guys, this is Naruto. He's from Fire too like me &…hey… where is…" but a voice interfered Ino's question.

"**Naruto?"** the voice came from behind Naruto. Why the voice was so familiar to Naruto? He turned back & looked at the person who had called his name, surprised at once.

"K… Ki… KIBA?" No it wasn't him! How could he be? He couldn't believe his eyes! His best friend, who was far away from him for 3 years, now was stood in front of him!

"**NARUTO!!!!!!!!!!!!! IT IS YOU!"** The brunette boy jumped & hugged his old friend firmly with joy & happiness. Naruto hugged him back but couldn't say anything because of shock & thrill…

"**Oh man!!!!! Such luck I have!!!!!!!! I didn't expect you to be here!!!"** said Kiba after he let go of him.

"Neither do I!!! What are you doing here?" asked Naruto excitedly.

"**I transferred to KG 2 month after forced to go to station 30. I was nominated for the open post in KG, & here I am! What are you doing here?"**

"Long story, but just know that I wasn't willing to come here. Commander Sarutobi sent my records without even talking to me. After I got the letter, I came here as soon as I could. & here I am!!! I really missed you!"

"**I've missed you too! How is every one there**?"

"Well…"

"Heeeeello???? What just happened here? I think I must miss something …" said Ino between their conversations. You could read from every other 5 people there that they were as confuse as her.

"**This is Naruto… my best friend when I was in Fire…we were friends since we were 10. We passed the school together & go to the police academy. We were put at the same station too. Till 3 years ago they changed my station & after 2 month later I transferred here with you Ino… when I came here I lost connection with him… they told me that they had changed their house & moved some where else… & now… here we are!"** said kiba.

"You mean that this Naruto is the one who you've been talking about all the time?" asked one of the boys with sunglasses from the group.

"**Yup! I'm introducing you the best prankster ever! Naruto Uzumaki!"**

"Wait a minute! Aren't you the son of the officer Arashi Uzumaki?" asked another boy who was fat.

Kiba looked at Naruto concern, then glare at the fat guy. He knew that Naruto gets very sensitive when it comes to his family matters, especially about his father, even his name making Naruto upset because of that accident. The one that Naruto blamed himself for it every second…

Naruto's face became cold & his ocean blue eyes became two pieces of ice.

"I don't think it concerns you." He said coldly. His sudden change in his attitude made them all surprise & silent. Where did his warm attitude & cute smile go?

"Where is your girl Kiba?" Ino said, tried to break the icy & cold atmosphere.

"**She said that his stupid cousin told her to come here with him because he didn't come here alone. But I know that he doesn't like me much! He wants to keep her away from me! That asshole…"** he said irritated.

"You found a girl?" asked Naruto teasingly, wanted to change the subject. He thanked Ino mentally.

"**Yeah… Her name is Hinata…Hinata Huuga…"**

"My cousin…" said Ino.

"**& Naji's…" **continued Kiba.

"_& Sasuke's."_ completed Ino.

"Who is Naji?" asked Naruto.

"Well…" Sakura, wanted to take part in the conversation, started but soon cut with the shouts & squeals.

"**Not again…"** said Kiba & rolled his eyes. Naruto could understand his feeling. Every time that bastard enters somewhere, his announcement follows with girls squeal which is combining of dog's howling & a new hatched chicken.

"Ohhhhhhh Sasuke-kun!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura screamed & joined to the group of leeches.

"Billboard forehead… I don't know why is she so confident about herself?" said Ino & shook his head.

"**I really don't know why it's always Sasuke! Sasuke here…Sasuke there…can't they see there are more handsome guy around them?"** said Kiba annoyingly.

"Don't start is again Kiba." Said the guy with sunglasses.

"**& why I shouldn't? What does he have that I don't?"**

"Let's see… intelligence… good look… good style…coolness…good voice…nice body… professional… sexy… I think he is the opposite side of you…" it was the first time that the boy whose hair was tied up like a pineapple talked in the group.

"**Shut up shika…"**

"He is right you know." the fat guy Said.

"**That's not fair!"** said Kiba childishly.

"I know kibi-Chan… Life is full of unfairness… oh good Lord! Why did you create him so ugly & stupid?" Ino said with an innocent voice while she had tangled her fingers together.

"**Shut it Ino… & don't call me Kibi-Chan!" **

"Did you say something Kibi-Chan?"

"**GRRRRRRR!"** that was the last thing Kiba said before hunting Ino. Naruto watched them with concern.

"Don't be." Said the boy with pony tale.

"They're always like this. Ino knows how she can go under his skin." the fat boy said.

"He is such a short temper guy." Said the boy with sunglasses.

"Naru-Chan! Here you are!" a girly tone made Naruto turn.

"Hi Temari-Chan! Kankuro, Gaara," He said & shook their hands one by one.

"When did you come here?" Naruto asked.

"Well…some one made us to come here before even the doors get open in order to see some one very DEAR to her." Said Kankuto annoyingly & pointed to Temari with his eyes.

"Did you say something my dear brother?" she said sweetly while breaking her knuckles.

"I think not." Kankuro said & turned to Naruto to avoid his sisters annoyed face.

"How long have you been here?" he asked Naruto.

"Not much, few minutes or so. I hope they get start soon. I hate to wait…"

"May I have your attention please?" suddenly, A loud voice silenced the gargantuan crowd.

"Thank you" kutetzu said "Now, each name my partner calls, please come & walk through the glassy door & wait for more order in the saloon. Others can go."

There was no sound coming from the crowd; it seemed that they didn't even breathe.

'Here it comes.' Naruto marvelously thought. It was the moment he was waiting for, but now he wasn't sure whether he wanted to hear it or not.

"The list order is from the last person who got the lowest mark to first." Izumo Shouted & opened an envelope. Then, pull out a gray paper like the one which Naruto had received for the first time from KG.

"The 14th is Tenten…Tenten…eeeeer… can you read this? Tenten…" said Kutetzu to Izumo & showed the name on the paper to him. Izumu couldn't guess the surename as well.

'Don't they need 15 officers? Why did they start from 14th?' Thought Naruto.

"Just Tenten…" Kutetzu said out loud again after a moment. A girl with pigtail hair climbed the stairs up & walked to the glassy door with scowl on her face.

"The 13th is choiji Akimichi…" the fat guy, who annoyed Naruto, walked to the glassy door.

"The 12th is Lee Rock…" a bushy eye brow male climbed the stairs with thrill.

"The 11th is Kiba Inuzuka…" Naruto watched his old friend went to the glassy door.

"The 10th is Kankuro from the sand…"

"Good luck…" he murmured to his siblings & Naruto, then walked to the glassy door.

"The 9th is Temari from the sand…"

"Hope to see you guys there…" she whispered to Naruto & Garaa. They nodded to her. She, like others, climbed the stairs up.

"The 8th is Sakura Haruno…"

Naruto heard a low 'I did it!' from his right. Then, he watched the pink hair girl walked through the glassy door.

"The 7th is Inu Yamanaka…"

He saw Ino walked through the glassy door with confident. She wasn't as excited as Sakura.

"The 6th is Shino Aburame…"

The guy with sun glasses climbed the stairs up quietly.

"The 5th is Hyugga Hinata…"

This was the firs time Naruto was seeing her.

'Shy & cute' these were the first words came his mind.

"The 4th is Shikamaru Nara…"

The pineapple hair guy sighed & joined to his friend behind the glassy door.

"The 3rd is Hyugga Naji…"

A long straight hair guy like Hinata climbed the stairs up with icy face. He was acting like he knew his name was in the list. Naruto thought he has a lot of difference with his cousin.

"The second is Garra from the sand…"

"Good job buddy!" Naruto whispered excitedly to his childhood friend. Garra smiled faintly at him.

"I'll see you there Naruto." He whispered back & climbed the stairs.

"& the first place belongs to…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hi guys!

Sorry for this long absence. I was really busy & didn't have time to write. My exams will be start next week :(( & I have to study from now because 3 of the most difficult exams of mine are in one day!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :(( wish me luck!

Hope you enjoy it!

Don't forget to review!

…Angel from hell…


	10. Chapter 10

"Life is life"

…Chapter 10…

…Damn luck!…

"& the first place belongs to…"

Naruto could hear his heart's beats. He was breathing very hard. His body was becoming cold & his hand palms were sweating.

'Come one! Finish it!' he screamed in his head.

"Sasuke Uchiha…"

It was like a bucket of cold water pouring on his head. He fallowed Sasuke, who with a cold face climbed the stairs up, with his disappointed blue eyes. Was he really expected to be accepted?

'No…' he thought

Then why did he felt like that? Why did he thought the world has ended?

Every body around him was murmuring 'Sasuke Uchiha'.

It was over…

He had to go back to Fire… Tonight, he had to pack his luggage again…

He turned away & tried to open his way out of the crowd…

"&… Naruto Uzumaki!"

He stopped at once.

Did he hear right? Or his mind & ears were tricking him? He **thought** he heard his name, right?

The crowd murmured louder when they heard his name.

"Uzumaki?"

"Son of Arashi Uzumaki?"

"Did he say Naruto Uzumaki?"

"Where is he?" 

"He said Naruto Uzumaki!"

He was stunned…He couldn't move…he was just listening & couldn't respond…

"Naruto Uzumaki..." Said Izumo loudly again & looked for him with his keen eyes in the crowd.

His feet carried him automatically to the stairs. He didn't have any control over his body anymore.

The crowd got silence again when they saw a handsome blonde man was climbing the stairs up. The cameras were flashing madly…all TV cameras were zooming on him…but none of them he saw, none of them he felt…none of them he heard… Izumo's voice was repeating in his ear.

He came back to earth when he was surrounded by his friends.

"Congratulations!" said Ino happily & shook his hand friendly.

"Naru-chan! You did it! Oh I was so worried about you!" said Temari as she hugged him tightly.

"Let him go Temari, you're choking him!" said Kankuro. She let him go at once.

"Gomen! Gomen!" every body- except Gaara- laughed.

Few steps away from them stood two a group of four: Sasuke & Sakura, Neji & Hinata.

"Oh Sasuke-kun! I knew you are the first! You're always the best! No one can be better than you! Oh Sasuke-kun…" Sakura was walking on everybody's nervous. Naji & Hinata were standing a little far, away from the pink leech & her crush, watching the blonde guy with blue orbs who was new to them.

"Hinata-san, have you ever seen that officer before?" Naji asked without moving his eyes away from Naruto.

Hinata looked at him curiously.

'He never asked about new faces around him before.' She thought.

"His name is Naruto. He is Kiba's Best friend & He's come from Fire." She answered.

"I see…" was Neji's reply & watched Naruto with a smirk in silence.

Let's back to Sasuke…

Was he listening to Sakura? It was obviously not…His eyes were charmed with the godly beauty few steps away from him…lots of feelings were boiling inside him… anger…happiness…and at top of all…jealousy…

"Peeeeeeew… I thought they're not going to call your name." said Kiba & put his arm around his shoulder "But now you are here! & you are the first too! I knew you could bit that Uchiha!"

"No he didn't!" said Sakura angrily. Everybody got silence. Naruto and others turned to her. His eyes landed on a certain raven.

Sasuke's heart vibrated behind his ribcage when those sky blue eyes met his.

"OH yeah? Says who?" said Kiba with a smirk.

"I say! Sasuke-kun & Naruto are both at the first place!"

"Were you deaf when Izumo said the list order is from the last person who got the lowest mark to first?" Kiba's smirk got wider.

"I think they get the same point but Naruto's mark is a little higher." Shikamaru Said. He was bored of this argument.

"This is troublesome." He added with boredom.

"But…But… Sasuke-kun! Say something!"

Suddenly elevator number 20 opened & a man around their age walked out. He looked like Sasuke with a little difference: his hair wasn't like a duck butt, but as black as his.

"Good morning everyone… My name is Sai & I'm here to lead you to your office." Sai said with a fake smile.

"Every elevator has only 6 person capacity. Sasuke-san, Neji-San, Hinata-san, Sakura-san & Ino-san, come with elevator number 18." He was enjoying seeing Sasuke, his dear cousin, glared at him. He knew, of course, how he hated to be grouped with that pink whore. He never lost a chance to excruciate him.

"Shikamaru-san, choiji-san, tenten-san, Kiba-san & Lee-san, you are coming with me."

"Hai." All four said together.

"Temari-san, Kankuro-san, Gaara-san, Naruto-san & shino-san, come with elevator number 17. See you all in your saloon."

After everybody went into their elevators, the doors closed at the same time. They didn't say anything in the way up. When they arrived, Naruto saw the familiar saloon, filled with high-rank officers. He saw Iruka & Kakashi there too. Every commander & General he knew was there, even commander Sarutobi was there also. Familiar faces made him less nervous.

They divided into 3 rows of 5 quickly.

A man around 50 walked closer. His hair was gray; he was tall & very neat, even the 5 gold stars on his shoulder were shining too. He was a bit like Sasuke & Itachi. Naruto knew him very well.

"My name's Fugaku Uchiha, the chief officer in KG, & welcome you all here." His husky voice echoed in the silent saloon.

"Congratulations. You revealed that you can be trustworthy, gallant, expert, tough & intelligent in any situation. You, now, have heavy & hard responsibilities on your shoulders. Remember that, the safety of the country is in your hands."

Every body clapped for him, he stood a side & his firs son walked forward. A group of five, consisted of Kakashi, stood before him.

"Each name I called goes to his leader." His voice was as soft as silk, but firm & steady.

"Team Azuma: Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka & chouji Akimichi…"

The trio walked to their leader.

"Team Kurenai: Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuuga & Shino Aburame…"

They joined to their leader as well.

"Team Gai: Lee Rock, Tenten… & Neji Hyuuga…"

They quietly walked to their leader.

"Team Yamato: Gaara Sabaku, Temari Sabaku & Kankuro Sabaku…"

Gaara looked at Naruto for a second before he fallowed others to his leader. Naruto was disappointed like him. He thought maybe…just maybe he could team up with Kiba & Gaara but he was doomed to have different teammates.

_'OH no…No…please not him…'_ thought Naruto as he closing his eyes & listened forcefully…

"& the last team is Kakashi: Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno & Naruto Uzumaki…" Itachi's eyes fixed on Naruto while he was fallowing his team members silently to his leader.

_**'This must be really amusing…'**_

The feelings of trio were different:

For Sakura, if no one was around she would dance round the saloon. Who wasn't? Two gorgeous guys in her team, can you believe it?! Her inner self was screaming in her head & jumping around. But outside, she showed her satisfaction just with a smile. Her eyes meet Ino's. Oh how she loved that angry look on her face!

For Sasuke, nothing was as important as this, to be in Naruto's team. He had a goal, didn't he?

But for poor Naruto, nothing could be worst than this for him. Now not he had to tolerate an arrogant, impolite Teme, but also had to tolerate his talkative leech.

"Now you are team up, follow your leaders to your offices. Each room has a name on the desk that shows who owns it. On each desk is a key which belongs to an apartment. All the women in all teams will live in one apartment. Every two men in one group will live together in one apartment. In every room, there are book cases with cases of crimes. The files are the same, so are the reports. Your missions & work will be start the day after tomorrow. You have to be here at 6:00 am. The card-key on each desk is use only for elevator number 17. Any other use will lock the code & destroy it. It's for security of the building & information. Good luck with your duty."

---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----

'What a day…' sigh Naruto as he climbed down the front stairs of KG.

Kakashi's voice was still in his head…

_"I'm sorry Naru-chan…but you have to go home by yourself…me & Dolphin-chan has a little thing to do in KG. & don't forget to get something for dinner on your way home, 'cause we'll come home late…see you!"_

"Now what should I do with these?" said to him self as he looked down on the file in his hand. He had picked up some files that seemed interesting from his office.

"What's wrong Naruto-Kun?" Ino climbed the stairs down & stood beside him.

**"It's nothing, I can handle it."** Naruto Said with a smile.

"Are you sure? I think you have to go home alone, am I right?"

**"Yeah. Kakashi & Iruka are not around… so I have to go by myself."**

"I'm going with Sai, the boy you saw earlier, & he's with a motorcycle. I'm sorry that I can't help you Naruto-Kun…" disappointment was obvious in her tune.

**"It's ok, as I said. Don't worry…"**

Ino's cell phone rang.

"Excuse me…" she said to him & answered her cell phone.

"Yeah…ok…sure…bye." She hung up. "Sorry Naruto-Kun, I have to go…see you the day after tomorrow!"

**"Yeah, see you!"** now he was alone again…

He was thinking to take a taxi or bus; suddenly a horn of a care cut his train of thought. He was so deep in thought that didn't even notice when the car had arrived. He thought that may be it was Iruka or Kakashi that cancelled their work. But the bubble of the hope popped when he saw who it was…

"Hey Dobe! What are you doing here?" Sasuke shouted from inside of his shinny black sport car after he pulled down the window.

"None of your business Teme." Naruto retorted irritably.

Sasuke said something but the sound of a motorcycle interfered.

"Hello Naruto-san." Neji said as he took of his helmet.

"Hello Naji-san." He answered, felt uncomfortable with Neji's formal words & his purple steady eyes.

"Do you need a ride?" he asked with a smile. But before Naruto could answer, Sasuke came out of his car.

"What are you doing here Neji?" he asked coldly.

"Asking Naruto-san if he needs a ride…" He answered calmly.

"He's going with me, right Dobe?"

"Don't call me ... Hey! Let me go Teme! What are you doing?" Sasuke pushed him into the car & closed his sit belt, then, walked to the driver's sit. Neji watched them drove away.

***

Meanwhile…

"What the hell is Neji doing there?" Ino said to Hinata. They were in her car a little away from the scene.

"He wasn't supposed to be there! What the hell is wrong with him?!" she said angrily.

"Ino, I think we have a little problem." Hinata said calmly but the words shocked Ino in understanding.

"No…It can't be…"

---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----

"What was that? Why did you do that?" Naruto demanded. They were far away from the KG.

Sasuke didn't answer.

"I'm talking to you! Hey! Teme!" when he didn't answer, he sighed & sat back, watching the cars & lights passing by from behind the car's window.

"You're staying at Kakashi's house?" Sasuke asked.

**"Why did you act like that?"** instead of answering, Naruto asked.

"Act like what?"

**"Like a Teme?"**

"Stop calling me Teme, Dobe." He said irately. But Naruto wasn't like others that afraid easily.

**"I will when you stop calling me Dobe, Teme. Now answer me!"** he said angrily.

"I don't have to explain whatever I do, Dobe. It doesn't concern you anyway."

**"Oh let me think… I was talking to some one & thinking of his offer that suddenly a Teme push me into his car like a crazy & drove a way without any explanations. You see? It DOES concern ME Teme!"**

"Shut up Dobe! You give me a headache."

Naruto groaned & sat back, pouting.

'Don't look at him! Just don't look at him! His not cute! Not at all! You're driving, concentrate! Oh God please help me!' Sasuke was thought this continually, tried very hard not to jump him & keep his eyes away from the cutie blonde.

Fortunately they arrived at Kakashi's house after 10 minutes.

**"Thanks for driving me home, forcefully!"** said Naruto as he tried to open his sit belt.

"Is Kakashi home?" sasuke asked.

Naruto looked at the house & replied:

**"No, I don't think so. He & Iruka must be still at KG."**

"You're alone?"

**"If they're not home then it means yes I'm alone. Bye."** Naruto opened the door, walked out & searched for the key in his pocket.

Instead of hearing the car drove away, he heard the sound of the car's door opened & closed.

**"Why are you still here?"** Naruto asked annoying without looking back.

"I'll wait for him in the house." Sasuke replied coolly.

**"& why should I let you in?"** Naruto asked angrily. He found the key. He walked to the house & stood in front of the door.

"'cause if you don't I'll come in myself." He replied with a smirk, fallowing him to the door of house.

**"Love to see your trial."** Naruto smiled sweetly & opened the door, then walked in & closed the door on Sasuke's face.

He took off his shoes. Then walked into the living room, put the files on the coffee table & throw himself on the sofa.

_'Stupid Teme…'_ he didn't even complete his thought when he heard a key went though the lock of the door & after few seconds the sound of opening of the door heard.

_'They came so soon?'_ thought Naruto but instead of those he expected walked in the one he didn't honestly expected.

**"How did you…"** he was so surprised that couldn't finish his sentence. His mouth was hanging open. He was looking like an idiot.

"I told you, if you don't let me in I'll come myself, Dobe." He took off his shoes & then walked to him & stood in front of him with a smirk; put the spare key in his pocket.

**"At leas, I can say I didn't let you in."** he groaned & closed his eyes. After few minutes he strangely felt binge watched.

**"What are you looking at?"** he groaned, but didn't get any reply. Instead, he felt him sat beside him on the sofa.

"Bring me a glass of water." Sasuke ordered coolly.

**"Go & get it yourself."** Naruto retorted.

"I'm the guest here."

**"But I'm not the landlord. & again, I didn't let you in so you're not my guest."**

"Dobe."

**"Teme."** Suddenly he remembered. His eyes snapped open.

_'I forgot to get dinner! Now what should I do?'_ though Naruto **"Damn it!"** he said out loud.

Sasuke just stared at him.

**"I forgot to get dinner! It's all your fault!"** he glared at Sasuke.

"What?" he said angrily & stood before him.

**"If you didn't push me in that damn car I would remember to get something for dinner!"** Naruto stood in front of Sasuke. It was the time that he found out he was shorter that him.

"It's not my fault that you are a Dobe! & is that your way thanking me?" Sasuke growled.

**"I didn't want your help! I could go with Neji!" **

It was a mistake to say that…Now Sasuke was really angry…

"Neji? NEJI? You wanted to go with Neji?" he pushed Naruto & he fell on the sofa. Then put both of his hand beside Naruto's head & put his feet beside his waist.

**"Hey! What are you…"** but his words broke in his throat when Sasuke put a small gap between their faces. It was so close that their noses were almost touching each other.

"Why did you want to go with Neji?" Sasuke almost whispered.

Naruto couldn't answer him. There was something in those unique endless black that had made him speechless.

Sasuke had charmed him with those black mirrors & silky voice, like a snake charms its victim before eats it.

"Tell me Naruto…Did you really want to go with Neji? Do you like him?" he whispered again & pushed his face a little further. When he saw that Naruto didn't show any reaction he got braver & go further.

**"I…I…"** but he couldn't think straight… all he could see was boundless black…all he could felt was Sasuke's hot breath on his face…his fine perfume had filled his nose & made him dizzy…suddenly he remembered Sasuke's soft & warm lips…Now…how he desperately wanted those lips on his again. His eyes were half open…Sasuke was getting closer… & closer…& then…

"Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu-Chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! we came back! Naaaruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu…oh…OH…My…GOD! Hey! Dolphon-chan! Come here! Hurry! You have to see this!" the excited Kakashi Shouted.

"Why do you shout? What… is…it…" Iruka walked in with a new uniform wrapped in its cover in his hand, & shocked at once. He stared at the couple who had petrified because of the sudden entry & looking back at them.

'Kakashi! I'll kill you for this! I was so close & you ruined it! You'll pay for this!' thought Sasuke as he looked daggers at Kakashi.

Naruto was the one who came to himself. He pushed Sasuke away. He fell on the sofa & glared at Naruto, but said nothing.

**"It's not what it's like!"** Naruto said hurriedly.

"It's ok Naru-Chan. It's normal that a sexy blonde like you want an empty house to satisfy himself… & with whom? With the Son of his chief officer from all people!" Kakasi said with an understanding tune.

Sasuke smirked. He liked to see his blonde embarrassed with Kakashi's words.

'So cute…so delicious…he is all mine…' he thought hungrily. But he had to keep his face steadily … It was really hard…

"I wonder why you didn't wait for me… I can play my role very well!" he added, act like a child.

**"Let me explain!"** Naruto tried to say something to stop Kakashi to go any further.

"It's not late, you know. Your room or mine? Owwwwwwww… Dolphin-Chan! Why did you hit me? Owwwww… & you hit me twice…" he wined & hugged his head.

"If you don't shut your mouth you'll get the third one soon." He said angrily to Kakashi.

Then he turned no Naruto like nothing was happened & asked:

"What did you get for Dinner Naruto?" 

**"I…well…I'm sorry…I was distracted…&…forgot…"** Naruto said embarrassedly.

"Don't tell me you did it in his car! Owwww… Dolphin-Chan…" Kakashi wined again.

"I told you & if you don't get silence you have to sleep on the couch for a week…"

"It's ok as long as I have sex with you!" Kakashi said happily, jumped between his words.

"…& no sex for a month." Iruka finished his sentence.

"Naru-Chan does very very bad something to Sasu-Chan so I don't have any sex? Why? You should punish them!" Kakashi said pouting. Iruka got red.

"No sex for to night! & if you just say a word, I'll do what I said." Kakashi closed his mouth fast. All his life was sex! It was like air to him!

'No way I let you to have no sex with me tonight, Dolphin-Chan…' Kakashi though devilishly but kept his face innocent.

Naruto thanked Iruka with his eyes & smiled apologetically.

"Sasuke, are you staying for dinner too?" Iruka turned to Sasuke.

"If you don't mind…" he answered. It was the first time he said something after their entry.

"Not at all...Ok, I think we have to order something… Pizza is fine?"

Everybody nodded.

"Pizza it is then…"

---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----

Pew! It finished at last! I hope you like it.

Don't forget to review!

Thank you very much! ;)

…Angel from hell…


	11. Chapter 11

"Life is Life"

…Chapter 11…

…Pleasant Surprise …

The next morning, Naruto woke up a little earlier than usual. He tried to make himself go to sleep again, but it was no use. So, he decided to take a warm shower.

After the showered, he dressed in a simple white T-shirt & a pair of plain black jeans & started to pack his belongings again. Meanwhile, he remembered what Sasuke had told him last night:

"_I'll pick you up tomorrow morning, Dobe. Don't oversleep."_

That was not a request. No matter how hard Naruto attempt to reject it, the Uchiha was the Uchiha, stubborn as hell. Then he remembered the moment Sasuke had straddled him…his warm breath… boundless black eyes… Why Sasuke was so thin-skinned about the Hyuga's offer?

His thoughts were interrupted by the low knocks on the door.

"Naruto? Are you awake?" Iruka's warm voice was heard from behind the closed door.

"Yup!" said Naruto, so loud that Iruka could hear.

Iruka opened the door and walked in.

"I see you're packing already. Do you need a hand?" He said with a warm smile.

"No I'm ok. I'm almost done." He said while he put his last belonging in to the luggage. "There, I finished."

"Good. Breakfast is ready. Kakashi made it for you."

"So that's why he didn't come to wake me up this morning."

"Aha. He doesn't usually do it for every guest."

"But I would do." Naruto said with a smirk dangling on his lips. Iruka stopped and looked and Naruto with a huge question mark pasted on his face, but before Naruto could answer him the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Said Naruto and walked to the door and opened it. He didn't expect the face waiting behind the door.

"Good morning Naruto-kun. May I come in?"

Naruto stepped aside without a word. He was too shocked to do anything.

"Naruto? Who is… oh ohayo Itachi-San." Iruka said as he saw who the person was "You're just on time for breakfast."

'_Itachi-San? Since when people call their boss with their first names?'_ thought still shocked Naruto.

"Who's cooking?" asked Itachi as he stepped in.

"Kakashi." Weak voice of Iruka signaled that he was in the kitchen already.

"Well that's rare." It seemed that Itachi was more talking to himself than to the blonde. Naruto, on the other hand, closed the door and stayed where he was. He was getting uncomfortable on each second passing. Oh come on! How many times did you stand behind your hot & sexy boss in the house with his usual clothes?

"Are you going to stay there for the rest of the day?" Itachi's voice made Naruto turn and look at him. He was shocked to see how he was looking at him.

'_Was he checking out my ass?'_ a tint of pink colored his cheeks.

"Well?" he asked again, fixed his eyes on Naruto's.

"Yes…I mean NO… no s..sir." Naruto replied. ' Damn! Why am I stuttering?'

"Hn."

'_So much like that bastard…'_ Naruto thought.

"So what are you waiting for?"

"I…" he didn't have anything to say. But it seemed that the God was with him today. The doorbell rang, again. Naruto never had been heard any noise more beautiful than the doorbell of this house.

"I think I have to open the door." He said immediately. Actually, too fast that made one of Itachi's elegant eye brow rises. But he shrugged and walked to the kitchen.

Naruto sighed in relief, opened the door and met two pale eyes.

"Good morning Naruto-San." Neji said with a small smile.

"Ohayo, Neji-san. How are you?" He said happily, but inside he was a little curious. What did Neji want this early in the morning?

"I'm fine thank you. I came here to pick you up for a little tour around the city. Do you have any plans for today?" he asked.

"You know…"

"What the hell are you doing here Neji?" A very familiar voice of a certain stoic raven boy snarled from behind Neji.

Neji's brow twitched visibly and turned around with a fake smile.

"Hello to you too, Sasuke-kun." Neji said almost mockingly.

'_Damn! When did he come that I didn't realize?'_ thought Neji.

"I said what the hell are you doing here?" Sasuke growled again.

"I came here to see if Naruto-San has anything planned for today."

"The dobe has a plane already. He is going to go with me to our apartment today." He answered coldly.

"I'm not a dobe, teme!" Naruto barked, but sasuke just ignored it, too busy dragging glares at his beloved cousin.

"Is that so?" Neji turned to Naruto and asked. Naruto just nodded and looked at Sasuke. He seemed more relaxed when Naruto confirmed his words.

'_I think he doesn't like the idea Neji hanging around me…Ha! Revenge time for calling me dobe, asshole!'_ he laughed evilly in his mind and ignored the nagging voice he had in his head that it wasn't a good idea.

"But I don't have anything to do after that. Maybe we can hang out then?" Naruto said casually. He purposely didn't look at the teme to fuel him more. He knew that the asshole in front of him was promising slow death with his glare, and hoooooooooooooooooooooow he loved the tension in the teme's aura. How sadistic…

'_Ha! Take that bastard!'_

"That's a good idea. When and where?" Neji asked, happy that he got the time with HIS Naruto.

_'Well not yet. But soon…'_ the Hyuga boy promised himself.

"I'm not that familiar with the city, yet. Why don't you come with us to the apartment and then we can take off wherever you want to take me?"

"That's fine with me. I can help you if you like. The sooner you finish settling, the sooner I can show you around. There is an excellent restaurant…"

"Ohayo every one!" A familiar feminine voice cut Neji's words.

Naruto saw Ino and Sakura, walking forward and stood beside furious Sasuke. With a short look, Ino found out why he was bitter.

'_Neji again…'_

"Ohayo Ino-Chan, Haruno-San." Naruto replied with a smile. The two other boys just nodded their head in respond, one of them was too annoyed and the other was too happy to see her.

Ino smiled in return, but Sakura didn't do anything about the greeting. Instead, she moved closely to her beloved Sasuke.

"Ohayo Sasuke-kun. Did you miss me?" she purred and latched herself to his arm.

Naruto didn't like the way Sakura was flirting with the Uchiha, neither the feeling he had in his chest.

'_Why do I have this feeling? This is not my business…' _thought Naruto and darted his eyes away from them, ignoring the flinch in his chest.

Sasuke saw Naruto reaction and didn't like it at all. He growled and pulled his arm out of her death grip. He didn't need to push HIS property to that Hyuga brat's hands! Sakura ignored his harsh behavior, smiled sweetly and stood beside her Sasuke. She knew if she try again, she would receive the same reaction from her sweetheart, but harsher. She didn't want to piss him off.

'_One day you'll realize how much I love you and that's the time you'll love me back, as much as I do. It's just the matter of time…'_ Sakura thought.

'_Daily routine...'_ Neji and Ino sweat dropped. Ino turned to Neji with puppy dog eyes.

"I heard you were talking about making plans with Naruto-kun. Don't tell me you forgot that you have a date with me, Neji-Kun." She said innocently. She looked at the Uchiha from the corner of her eyes. Sasuke got the clear message _**"You owe me one…" **_He smirked.

"A date? What date?" Neji was annoyed. He didn't remember he had a date with her. She had her own boyfriend for God's sake!

Ino smirked and replied "Tsk… tsk… tsk… Where are your manners, super polite Neji-koi? Is that the way you talk to your beloved cousin?"

'_Neji-koi?'_ Neji's eyes twitched.

Ino hid her laughter. She was really enjoying herself. She pouted cutely and continued "YOU told me to buy the tickets for the new movie before it sold out last night, remember?!"

Before Neji could defend himself, Ino turned to Naruto.

"What's up Naruto-kun?" she asked.

That made Neji's eye twitch more.

"Well…" he was going to start when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"_Why the hell I can't finish my sentence before someone interferes?" _Naruto sighed.

"Naru-chan! The breakfast is getting cold! Why don't you…Oh I see…" Kakashi said with acknowledgment. He looked at the small group. There was mini Uchiha who was glaring "death glare" type at Neji, who was Killing Ino with his twitching eyes and promising slow death, who was ignoring Neji and stood beside Sakura, who was trying to stand as close as she could beside Sasuke.

"Why don't you all come in and discuss the matters at the breakfast table, while Naruto is eating his meal? You don't want to Iruka come… because… you know… how he is obsessed with Naru-chan and all… and now you made him eat his breakfast cold… I'm sure you don't want to deal with an angry dolphin early this morning…" he said strangely. He loved the way the way their body shivered. Scaring kids from Iruka was his favorite game.

Naruto just watched them and smiled.

'I can use to it…' he thought and walked into the house.

After breakfast, they decided who go with whom. After a battle of glares between Sasuke and Neji for getting Naruto to go with them, Naruto decided that he would go with Ino. Sakura happily changed her partner with Naruto, hoping to get the front seat of Sasuke's black sport car.

Of course, after Sasuke couldn't get Naruto in his car, he just took off after them without any uninvited guests in his car. Poor Sakura…even Neji didn't give her a ride… she stood there…all alone…

After half an hour, all of them arrived at the apartments block.

"So, this is it." Ino spoke as she and Naruto came out of the car.

"Everybody lives in this building?" Naruto said, gazing over the giant duplex building.

"Nah. this one is for the _distinguished officer_ actually. I suppose it is the best of all apartments in the neighborhood. Lucky you!" she punched his arm lightly. He grinned and walked to the main door and waited for Sasuke to park his car near Ino's.

Before Sasuke could reach them, Naji was there beside Naruto.

"Let me carry your luggage." Neji said friendly.

"No thanks. I rather carry it myself." Naruto replied with a smile.

"That's why I'm here… you know… to help you out." Neji Insisted.

"No you're not." Sasuke said flatly and grabbed Naruto's wrest.

Neji fallowed Sasuke's hand with his eyes and got annoyed that didn't see any harsh reaction from Naruto to pull his hand away.

"And may I ask why?"

"Do I have to remind you that he IS my partner?"

'_And MINE!'_ he thought possessively.

"Sakura was your partner too." Naruto said innocently… do we have evilly innocent? He almost laughed as he saw a vain pop out from Sasuke's forehead.

Neji looked satisfied with Naruto's reply. He smiled at Naruto.

_'I knew he likes me.'_ He thought happily.

"You know dear Sasuke, me and Naruto have lots of in common and…"

"I can't Sakura. I have a date with Neji!" Ino almost yelled into her cell phone. The trio looked at her with different faces: Naruto with curiosity, Sasuke with a smug one and Neji with anger.

"I can't pick you up! You just interfere my date… If you want to see him that's fine but Sasuke's occupied now… That's not my problem… I know you don't have the address… No I can't give it to you, you belabored forehead! NO!" she shouted angrily and finished her furious conversation and shoved her phone into her dark blue Jean.

She looked at Neji and smiled sweetly. "I'm sorry honey to wait you up. Now we can go." She laced her fingers around his arms.

"How many times do I have to tell you? I don't have a date with you; never had and never will. Now if you please let go of my arm…"

"How many times do I have to repeat myself Neji-koi? You have date with me and that's final. Now let's go!" she dragged him away to his car.

"Bu..bu…but I … with Naruto …"

"Naruto, do you mind to cancel your plan thing with Neji-love?" Ino asked Naruto.

Sasuke eyed Naruto. What if Naruto wanted to go with Neji?

"I don't think that would be a problem. Sasuke-baka here can help me. Oh I forgot! I took a tour around the town with Iruka few days ago… so maybe we can hang out some other time?" Naruto answered.

"Sure, if that's what you really want…" Neji glared at Sasuke who was looking at him with a mocking smirk.

"So that's settled. See you guys later! Oh, and Naruto? Would you keep an eye for my baby?" she pointed to her car with her head while she was pushing Neji forcefully in the seat beside the driver.

"Sure thing." Naruto said.

"Ok then see ya!"

The car took off very fast. Ino had a thing for fast speed, which was a mystery for Naruto. Usually girls drive carefully and slow, right?

Naruto shook his head and fallowed Sasuke into the building without any words.

"The security of the building is very high" Sasuke said coldly "Never forget the codes and your key cards, or you would be stay outside."

'_Is it just me or the temperature dropped below zero?'_ thought Naruto as he eyed Sasuke closely. Suddenly it hit him.

'_Don't tell me that he's GAY and JELOUSE!'_ an evil smirk appeared on his cute face while his eyes shone and his heart skipped a little.

'_But… what if he just wants to get into my pants?'_ his smirk turned to a thoughtful frown _'He showed me that he is interested in me in that way…"_

"Naruto…"

'_How can I trust him?'_

"Hey Uzumaki…"

'_What am I saying? DO I want to trust him?'_

'Dobe…'

'_I swore not to trust anybody…'_

"Usuratonkachi…"

'_I don't want to get hurt again…'_

"Dead last…"

'_Ino said he liked someone …'_

"Blonde…"

'_So why should I bother?'_

"HEY!"

With the last word, Naruto came to earth.

"It's not polite not to listen while someone is talking to you, Dobe." Sasuke Said with impassive face.

'_What was he thinking about? It's better not to be that Neji bastard!' _

"And neither it's cool nor polite to call your colleague with names, Teme" Naruto retorted coldly.

"I have to find a name for you, because the current one is out of use. Bedroom is over there."

Naruto looked in the way which Sasuke's hand was pointing with a little surprise. He didn't know when he came into the apartment. He must be very deep into his thought when he walked in.

'Wow' was the only thing crossed his mind when he looked around. He decided to take tour around the apartment. The living room area was styled in a very modern and stylish theme. Everything was in black and white. So was the kitchen. It had very nice and colorful drinks, from weak to strong.

Naruto didn't need to be that professional to know that every material used in everything of this building was the best in kind. The bathroom was awesome. The titles were in dark blue. It had a white Jacuzzi right at the center of the room, a shelf full of bathing products, and at the corner of the room were some massaging instruments.

After he searched the first floor he went to the second floor, connected to the Fist by two wide, twisted marble stairs.

He decided to check the stares that Sasuke had point earlier. After few moments he found himself in a thin corridor with two doors against each other. He decided to check the door on his right side fist.

He pushed his head inside: there was a huge book case which was covering a whole wall, filled with books. Also, there were two desks with two high-tech computers on them.

'_This must be the office, I'll check it later.'_ With this thought, Naruto closed the door and opened the other door.

It was a huge dark brown-colored bedroom, but everything there was light cream and chocolate brown: the king size bed, the closet, the curtains and so one. The French windows were open and a cool breeze was playing with the silk curtains.

Naruto wasn't very fond of brown colored stuff. He always thought it was too depressing for his taste. But, somehow this room was making him calm and he felt comfortable there.

This must be his room. He left his stuff there, unaware of other stuff which were lying there innocently & weren't his.

Hope you liked it! Feed me with your reviews!

…Angel fr0m Hell…


	12. Chapter 12

"Life is Life"

…Chapter 11…

… Unexpected…

The day passed without any special occurrence, not as bad as Naruto thought it would be, none the less. He had thought that the day would turn into hell because he had stuck with Sasuke ALONE. Yet, it seemed that being together, walk beside each other, and assist each other for making lunch and dinner was a typical thing. Little by little, Naruto felt comfortable with him. Sasuke wasn't a talkative type. It was a nice thing to know that your colleague doesn't insist to talk about your family, your famous father or your past.

But that was the calmness before the real storm comes.

The night came.

The grandfather clock ranged the eleventh ring.

"It's late. It's better to get to bed. Tomorrow is going to be a big day for us." said Naruto, stood up lazily from the couch in front of the television and stretched himself. He and Sasuke were watching something on TV while eating their dinner.

"Hn." Replied Sasuke but didn't turn his eyes away from the TV screen.

"Well then. Good night." He walked toward the stairs and didn't catch the smirk on his partner's soft pinky lips.

In the way, he took off his shirt, and tossed it on the floor when he walked to his bedroom. He closed the door, turned off the room's lights, put off his pants as well and sneaked under his creamy soft bed covers just in his boxers.

His eyes were becoming warm from sleep and his body getting comfortable with the coolness of night and the warmth of the covers. He closed his eyes gradually and enjoyed the softness of the covers on his skin and the cool nightly breeze, which was blowing soundlessly, dancing with dark chocolate brown silky curtains.

He didn't hear the door cracked open; a dark figure walked in and started to take off his clothes. He also didn't hear the soft steps getting close to the bed & felt nothing either when the shadowy figured sat on the bed and started to put the covers away.

The sleepyhead found out someone is in his bed when he felt that the said figure was pulling the covers on his almost naked body and make himself comfortable.

Naruto suddenly jumped from his sleep with realization and turned the lamp on which was on his bed-stand.

He came almost face to face with the lovely Brunette who he wanted to bit his off on the moment: Uchiha Sasuke.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING SASUKE?" Naruto shouted startled, coming out of the covers up to his waist. Sasuke felt his ears would bleed if he hears another word with that pitch. He couldn't stop staring at the delicate bronze chest in front of his eyes.

"I'm doing something that someone would do when the bed time comes, Usuratonkachi." He retorted annoyingly, but very amused underneath of his cold mask with the reaction he was getting from the blonde in front of him.

"Let me remake my question: What the HELL are you doing in MY BED?" He said after a while, when he regulated his breath, & his heart beats became a little slower.

"It's OUR bed, Dobe." Sasuke said coolly. If he wasn't an Uchiha he would burst into laughter while looking at Naruto's face.

Naruto's facial expression was hilarious! His eyes grow wide as the same size of a plate and it would go wider if it was possible. His face color disappeared suddenly, and his mouth was gapping like a fish out of the water.

He couldn't believe his ears! How that was possible? He was KIDDING right?

'_WHAT THE HELL? OUR BED? IS HE OUT OF HIS MIND?' _His face became red and redder by each word passing through his mind. Naruto decided questioning himself is pointless. Thus, he asked the Teme beside him to get the unanswered questions.

"What do you mean 'OUR BED' bastard?" Naruto asked furiously.

"It's simple: it means this is my bed too, Dobe." Sasuke answered simply.

"Bu… bu… but… this is my BEDROOM!" Naruto insisted almost stuttered all the word out.

"Mine either."

"It's impossible! They can't give an apartment with only one BEDROOM to two persons!"

"Hn." Said Sasuke and turned his back to him.

"You can't sleep here! We can't sleep in one bed! I'm talking to you! Sasuke!" Said Naruto angrily & shook Sasuke fiercely.

Sasuke groaned and sat on the bed.

"Listen carefully Usuratunkachi, because I won't repeat myself," Sasuke began with a boredom tone "I don't fuckin' care why they gave this apartment to us and don't fuckin' care either why it has one bedroom. All I care for is I need to wake up at 5 in the morning and don't oversleep. I don't mind sharing a bed with YOU," he emphasized on "YOU" purposefully, & watched with delight that Naruto's body shivered by his silky and husky voice & a simple emphasis. He continued:

"But I don't mind either to have the bed all to myself. You can sleep on the coach if you want, but I don't going anywhere. Your call." He turned his back to him again.

"And one more thing," He continued unemotionally, but didn't move. "If you wake me up again, I'll break your cute nose on the wall against you." With that, be became silent ant try to sense the felling of his partner, eyes wide open.

Naruto, on the other hand, was speechless. He didn't know what to do. He didn't like to leave the warmth of the covers, but he didn't like to share a bed with anyone. In other words, he didn't like to share His bed with some guy or lass. He didn't like to share to some people who didn't mean anything to him.

'_He's my colleague… that means he means something for me… if this is his bedroom…but I can't sleep in a same bed with him!' _

Sasuke felt Naruto pushed the covers away, and closed his eyes as the blonde picked his pillow and went out of the room and closed the door behind him.

Sasuke sharpened his ears & started counting "10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…" suddenly he heard footsteps. "Bingo!"

He closed his eyes when the door opened.

Naruto sighed and went into the room once more. He had checked the other stairs and found no other bedroom there and, unfortunately for him, Sasuke was telling the truth. He tried the coach but it was cold and stiff for sleeping.

He lied on the bed and pulled the cover up to his chin. He turned the lamp off and closed his eyes with a sigh.

He should talk to his captain first thing tomorrow about this problem.

'_He better not to touch me…'_ with this thought he rolled on his left arm and turned his back to Sasuke, falling in to the dream land.

Sasuke opened his eyes lazily when the morning light wahshed over his handsome face. He didn't know why, but he hadn't slept that much good for years. He tried to move and stretch himself, but a hand around his waist stopped him.

'A hand… around my waist?' Sasuke's mind worked faster when his hand touching ANOTHER hand around his waist. Now as he was conscious, he could feel hot breaths hitting his neck.

'Is that a dream?' Sasuke hoped not. He turned slowly, tried not to wake the sleeping beauty beside him. He came face to face with closed eyes which he knew that the bluest eyes were hiding behind them.

Naruto's expression was peaceful and calm. His wild blond bangs were spread all over his face. His smooth pinky lips were parted a little.

'So cute' Sasuke wanted to kiss him, but for the rational personality he had, he stopped himself. He knew if the blond find him in this position and caught red handed kissing him, all his plans for making him his would be a failure.

He didn't want to lose him. Not to that Hyuga bastard… only thinking about that bastard's name would making his blood boil.

With this, he parted the smooth tan hand around his waist and moved slowly away from his body and missed the warmth that the blonde was unconsciously was giving him. He got out of the bed and looked at beauty scene on their bed.

THEIR BED! That sent shivers of delight through his body.

Stage one, Complete!

* * *

They were in the way to KG. After a huge argument, Naruto forced to sit beside Sasuke in the black sport car.

Now, he was watching the streets through the dark gray windows absent mindedly.

He had a strange feeling this morning. It wasn't bad, just confusing. He hadn't sleep soundlessly for 17 years! It was somehow new to him…

Nightmares always haunted him at nights, especially the ones he was in a new place or away from home. He hadn't had any for almost a week, since he stepped in Konoha.

Why?

Maybe he was too busy thinking about this whole KG thing. He didn't know.

But he knew one thing for sure. There was something else that made him comfortable while sleeping in one bed with the Uchiha guy… something that he couldn't put his finger on it…

"We're here." Sasuke's silky voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

"Huh? Oh right." He untied his sit belt and opened the door. He didn't see the sly Smirk on his partner face.

He walked to the stairs and waited for Sasuke to catch up with him.

"Ohayo Naruto- Kun!" he turned around to see the blond girl waving her hands in greeting.

"Ohayo Ino- chan! How are you?" Naruto greeted her with a shiny smile.

"Fine. Actually, I'm very fine." She grinned at the yesterday's memory of her and Neji floating in her sadistic mind. The man was getting crazy! His eyes were twitching all during the film!

"How was your date yesterday?" Naruto asked.

"It went… good… well look at you!" Ino change the subject as he eyed the blonde.

"You look hot and sexy in KG uniform!" she squalled. A tint pink color speared over Naruto's cheeks.

"Umm… thanks! You look gorgeous too."

"Not as gorgeous as you!" the blush got darkened.

"Stop embarrassing him, Ino." Sasuke appeared behind Naruto.

"What are you talking about Sasuke honey?" Ino said, almost, ALMOST, innocently.

"Whatever."

"You're acting like a possessive boy friend. Right, Naruto?"

"Wh…what? Wh...wha..What are you talking about?" Naruto was looking like a tomato by now.

"Stop it, Ino." Sasuke stated coolly and walked pass them.

"OK! You're no fun Sasuke."

"Really, Ino-Chan! If you talk like that, someone would hear it. I don't want anyone to get wrong ideas!" Naruto whispered in the blonde girl.

"But Sasuke is…" before Ino could finish her sentence, a yell could be heard from inside the building.

Ino and Naruto looked at each other, and then suddenly dashed to the glassy door.

They didn't expect the scene they faced.

There was a mass crowed in the hall, which had circled around a man with a gun who had hostage a man officer in his arms.

"If you move, I'll blow this mother fucker's head right now!" he shouted and pushed the pipe of the gun on the man's temple. The poor officer was sweating like mad, and closed his eyes as he felt the gun on his head.

"Look around you bastard! Is that making any sense that where you are?" Naruto could hear the Kiba's familiar angry voice. He would always get angry when he was nervous.

He could see all the members of his section were in the first row of people in the circle.

"It doesn't fucking matter! I'm now in the charge here! Give me a car and I'll give him back to you sons of the bitch!" the man grin manically.

'How the hell he could manage to come out of the zero section?' Ino whispered worriedly to her colleague as she pointed to the open door of the elevator which had a big fat red zero upon it. But when she didn't get any answer she turned around, finding only the empty space which was supposed to be filled by the blond man.

"Naruto?" she looked around frantically but couldn't find the blue eyed boy.

'Where the hell did he go?' her question was answered sooner that she expected.

"Put the gun down." His calm voice echoed through the noiseless hall.

"Who the hell are you to command me around?" the criminal spat out angrily.

"Put the gun down, _please_." Naruto said calmly again, ignoring the man's preview rude words.

"A polite brat huh?" the crazy man snickered.

"You know that you can't flee from here right?" Naruto said as he took a step toward the man.

"Stop tight there!" the man screamed as he pushed the hand gun to his hostage harder. "If you take a single step further, I'll blow this dickhead's head off!"

"You won't do it." Said Naruto confidently but stop on the spot.

"And why not?" the man smirked.

"Because… I know you very well, Hachibana-San." Naruto smiled sadly.

"What?" the man's hand that was holding the gun begun to shake.

The saloon was silent, like nobody was there… only Naruto and that man were existed…

"You are 37, a simple, live in a small house in northern of Konoha…" Naruto began with a steady voice, but the sorrow which he felt for the criminal was waving in his ocean blue orbs.

"You have 2 children… a twin… your wife was died in a car accident… you took care of your children very well like a real father, although you had a hard time to both work and forgetting your wife… you are a great dad, did you know that?" he smiled and observed the man's features.

The criminal's rough face was wet with tears at that moment. His wide muscular shoulders were a little tense. The gun was aimed for the hostage head still, but it wasn't pushed hard like before.

"I know that what you did was an accident…I knew that you just wanted to teach him a listen… I realize that you wanted to protect your child… I understand that…"

"How the hell you understand? Huh? Are you a father? Have you ever hugged your RAPED child in your arms?" how dare you to say that you understand me? HOW DARE YOU?" the criminal was sobbing by now.

"I may not be a father…" Naruto began again. A single tear rolled down on his cheek, but the smile remained on his lips.

"But I know how your child must be feeling." Another tear rolled down on his tan skin.

The criminal's eyes go wide.

"I was only 6… a child that see everyone innocent and good… a child that doesn't believe in evil… I know how much pain your child has been through… It was hell for me… and so is for her… but believe me…" Naruto took one step forward.

"Your child doesn't want you to get into trouble… it doesn't matter what was done to her… she doesn't want you to go to jell… she wants you beside her right now… to comfort her… just being with her…" he took another step forward.

"Don't do the same mistake, Hachibana-San. Don't make your records heavier…" he took another step.

"There is still hope for you to get out of this mess you created…" another step and he could reach for the gun in the criminal's hand.

"My daughter… My Akane… she was so innocent…SHE WAS SO INNOCENT…WHY HER? WHY SHOULD BE HER TO GET RAPED?" the man, the hurt father, was now crying and shouting, but the gun was not targeted for the hostage's head any more, instead it fell to his side and shook as the man was sobbing.

"I know… I understand… I truly do… but what done is done… you can't change it now…"

"What should I do? How can I fix this?" the man looked In Naruto's eyes hopelessly.

"Don't get desperate. If you give me your gun…" another step "I can help you… I promise you to get you out of this shit… just give me your…"

A scream of a shooting gun suddenly broke the silence, and that wasn't belonging to the criminal's.

Everything happened so fast… but in Naruto's eye it happened in slow motion…

The criminal looked around frantically and shouted as he aimed the gun to a random guy's heart… which happened to be Sasuke's … of all people…

The man pulled the trigger.

The blood splashed on his face.

The crowd went wild.

The body fell on the floor. The crimson blood spread all over the black and white ceramics.

The criminal was petrified, and when he was pushed on the floor, his arms pulled backward, his head was pressed on the floor, and gun was pulled out of his limp fingers, he didn't resist. His eyes were fixed on the immobile body in front of his eyes with shock.

A girl screamed his name…

Everything got blurry and dim…

The last thing he saw him… hugging his head… he smiled faintly… he saw his lips… calling out for his name… probably shouting… he could feel his smooth skin on his cheek… he smiled… he wanted to reassure him that he was alright…

He couldn't hear anything… he moved his lips but no noise couldn't come out of his mouth. Instead he tasted blood in his mouth as it run down on his lips.

He could feel water drops on his face… were they tears? It was selfish of him…he knew that… but he was happy to see them…

The face got more blurry on each second passing…

Until… everything got black…

His head falling backward…

* * *

This chapter is done too! Pew!

I'm such an evil writer :D but the cliffy seemed so right, don't you think? ;)

Unfortunately, I can't update soon. My exams are going to start but I promise I update it as soon as I can ;)

I hope you enjoyed it!

…Angel fr0m Hell…


End file.
